Red Riding Hood
by CharmSparks11833
Summary: Cailyn has been haunted by the same nightmare all her life, which she has tried to suppress and ignore, because her life is tough enough as it is with her drunk mother, school and all the expectations... But what happens when dream and reality collide?
1. Chapter 1

**Red Riding Hood**

Disclaimer: I do not own "The little red riding hood".

_The hunter and the wolf were staring into each other eyes. The first to blink would be the first to show weakness. They fought a mental battle for power over one another. There would be no winner. No loser. Only a survivor._

_The wolf snarled from the back of his throat. The hunter cracked his neck without taking his eye of his opponent. _

_I watched the two of them with horror. Any moment now, one of them would attack. And I could do nothing but to watch. I didn't know who would win the fight. The wolf got teethes and claws, while the hunter was armed with a knife in his right hand and a rifle on his back. Both man and animal got highly sharpened reflexes. There was no telling, who would be the survivor. _

_I switched position, but as I did, I knew I made a mistake by thinking that I couldn't tricker the fight. A twig under my foot cracked, but that was all it took. In seconds a shiver went through the wolf's and the hunter's bodies, before the prepared their weapons and ran towards one another. Ran toward death… and life. _

_Do you want to know the worst part about standing powerless on the sideline?_

_I didn't know whose side I was on…_

**Chapter 1**

I woke up gasping and sweaty from the nightmare, that has been haunting me the last 17 years. Oh well, not all my life, but as long as I could remember, that nightmare has haunted me. That's also why I don't do sleepovers. I tried once, but that didn't end well, because it turns out; sometimes I scream when the hunter and the wolf run towards each other.

I ran a shaking hand through my long, dark blond hair, before getting out of bed. Even though I have had that nightmare through so many years, I still didn't know why it affected me this much afterwards. But I knew what could make the ghosts from the nightmare go away.

A cold shower.

The water streamed down my body, leaving goose bumps. As my shivers worsened and the water started to feel like broke glass, I slowly turned on the heat, but only enough to make my blue lips get their normal colour back and make it possible for me to take. Then I washed my hair and scrubbed my entire body in my favorite soap with the scent of mango.

With a sight I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. Soon I was dressed and went to the kitchen, just to find my mother bottom up a glass of Piña Colada. Who knows how many of those she has managed to consume already. I looked away from my drunken mother and went straight to the fridge.

"It's empty" my mother mumbled as I reached for the handle, but I opened it anyway only to verify my mother's words.

I would have to go shopping after school then. Good thing I still got some of last month's paycheck stashed away from my mother's grasp, or else she would have spend all the money I've earned, on alcohol.

I went to my room, not even looking if my mother followed or not. She still had enough rum and other ingredients to make another ten glass' of Piña Colada, so she wouldn't come looking for me, especially not in my room. She hasn't been in there since I was about 13 years old.

I found the small screwdriver, that I had in the mug I kept my pencils and ball-point pens in. It didn't look suspicious there, and was easy to get, if I would ever be in a hurry. If I ever needed to get away for real. But I couldn't leave my mother behind. She couldn't take care of herself, and grandma – our only living relative – was too old to take care of her alcoholic daughter.

I moved my stool to the wall, stood on it and started to unscrew the air shaft. I only needed to unscrew two of the corners, before I had access to the shaft where the money was hidden. It was sad how little there was left, but luckily there would be enough for both gas and shopping. I closed the airshaft and put the screwdriver back in the mug, before leaving my room.

"I'm off! See you later, mum!" I called, not expecting any response, before taking on my red jacket and worn out snickers.

I had my own car, even though it was hard to believe, that it could even drive. It relieved me every time it started, but even if it was such a piece of junk - as my mother loved to tell me - she could still have the audacity to "steel" it. I had to hide the keys too, it was ridicules! I didn't use to hide car keys and money from my mother, but it was something I had to do. Once I came home from work, and forgot to take the keys out of my jacket pocket and I was called by the hospital in the middle of the night that my mother has been drunk driving. I sighed at the thought. It was really frustrating that I had to be so careful around my mother. I was sick and tired of being the adult one. It was a good thing that I had grandma. I could always go to her, if I had to much of my mother's immaturity and alcoholic habits. Even though grandma lived in a cabin out in the woods and was quite far to drive, that would never stop me from going to visit.

As the bell rang, I hurried towards my classroom. I had physics in the first period and that was not exactly something I looked forward to. The only upside to this dreadful class, was that my best friend would be there.

I quickly spotted Charlie at our table. As soon as he saw me, he smiled warmly and waved. I returned the welcoming smile and sat beside him.

"You look like shit… again. You know that thing people need to do every night, what's it called again? Sleep! You really should try that some time" he mocked with a friendly smiled. I rolled my eyes. If I had a penny every time I heard that, I wouldn't have to live in this tiny mountain town. Money or not, when I finished high school I would leave this town. My mother would have to take care of herself, and she would probably not do a very good job with that, but that was just too bad. The only thing that would make it difficult to leave here was my beloved grandma. She had a caretaker with her some of the time, but she could easily get lonely if I wasn't there to visit her as often as I did now.

I pulled myself out of my chaotic inner monolog as the teacher – Joseph Hernandez – walked in and demanded our attention.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Are you going to your grandma's this weekend?" Charlie asked and took a bite of his apple. I swallowed my food before answering.

"Yeah, why?" I looked suspiciously at my best friend who put on a smirk. He didn't usually ask unless he was up to something and he wanted me to join in.

"Well, there is this party…"

I sighted. Of cause there was.

"… and everyone who matters are coming, so you gotta come" he finished and smiled at me with Christmas lights in his eyes.

"Didn't you just say that all those who _mattered_ came?" Violet smiled demonic at me, before sitting next to Charlie. Her friend Jasmine sat next to her. I knew it was only a matter of seconds before…

Tyler sat on the other side of Charlie, while Scott and Matthew flanked me. And with that the peace ended.

"Don't talk to her like that, Vi" Charlie looked at the blond with a glare that soon disappeared. Charlie was not the type to easily get mad, but he didn't like when someone talked down to his friends. Even if it was his friends who talked down to his other friends. Let's just say he's a middleman when needed.

"Just saying" Violet murmured spoiled, but it was just an act. She has fancied Charlie for ages, and apparently saw me as a hindrance between her and Charlie. And because of that, she had to make my life even less fun than it already was.

Spoiled brat!

"So Cailyn… are you going?" Tyler looked so provocative at me, that it made me want to grit my teeth.

"I'm not so sure it's her scene" Matthew smirked slightly.

I knew Charlie's friends didn't think very high of me, but could they just not talk to me instead of mock me like this. The worst part was probably that I let them get to me. But hey, they were Charlie's friends, so at least I had to tolerate, that being around them every day, was something I just had to do, if I wanted to stay close to my best friend. Still you can't blame me for wishing that Charlie had some other friends… or just nice friends.

"Be nice, guys" Charlie defended me like the loyal friend he is, but soon after he sent me an expectant look. I sighed. So much for the loyal friend. He didn't have to say anything, for me to know, that he was asking me the same question as his friends: Was I coming? Did I have the courage to come?

Ok, the last question was something made of my own imagination, but I could still feel it in Violet, Tyler and Matthew's eyes. Charlie was too dense to see that his friends really didn't like me much. Well, I didn't like them either, and I wouldn't want it any other way.

"Maybe I'll make a detour to the party" I proclaimed and got a smirk from Tyler and a death glare from Violet. Too bad.

This was not about group pressure or a stupid party. Maybe a little. But most of all it was about Charlie. I had the feeling, like I was in a constant competition with Charlie's mates and Violet. The prize you may ask?

Charlie.

I know, it sounds stupid and childish, but I really didn't want to lose my best friend. Especially not to the likes of Matthew, Tyler and Violet. They were just so… so… superficial.

"I pick you up at half past nine Saturday, alright?" Charlie said as if I had promised I would come. I didn't want to say, that I might not even came, but decided nothing bad would come from participating in a social event like this. Of cause I knew that it was a mistake to think that way. There was so much that could go wrong at a party. Still I heard my mouth betray my thoughts by saying:

"Yeah alright"


	3. Chapter 3

****Disclaimer: I do not own "The little red riding hood".

**Chapter 3**

Friday after school I drove almost directly to my grandma with a tiny detour to a pastry shop where I bought my grandma's favorite cake. I could stay over and still make it back to get ready to the dreaded party. I had all I needed at her place and I didn't really want to go home. I loved the trip to my grandma through the woods, mostly because it was such a deserted and quiet road, but also because I felt at ease when I was in the forest. It was like the threes sheltered me from my daily life and the town I couldn't wait to escape from.

Suddenly my car made some weird noises and forced me to stop. After some failed attempts to start my car again, I opened the door with a sigh.

Just perfect!

Even though I knew nothing about engines and cars, I took a glance at my engine, but of cause it didn't need oil or anything I actually knew something about.

I found my phone just about to call the town's only garage, but of cause there was no signal. I groaned in frustration and threw the useless phone on the unoccupied passenger's seat. I didn't look forward to walking several miles back to the town, but my grandma's cabin was almost just as far away. Before I came to any agreement with myself whether to go the one way or the other, I heard something from within the forest. I looked between the threes. Alarmed. It had sounded like something heavy. Like a big dog. I hoped it wasn't a cougar but I couldn't see anything and there was deadly quit.

Wait. It was too quit. Even the birds had stopped their love serenades. Somewhere to my right, a bird took off and I twirled around towards the sound.

I gasped, but it was neither a bird nor a cougar. It was a guy from town. Kyle Donovan. He worked at the garage with some of his other friends. He belonged to the kind of people who worshiped his motorcycle almost more than his friends. He had the reputation of a bad boy. Kyle and his friends were known as the local gang, even though I'm pretty sure they never really did anything illegal, other kids our age didn't do. They weren't angels, but neither where they criminals, but of cause, all this information where only something I heard, I never actually spoken to any of the guys in the gang. Ok, that's a lie. I was good friend with one of Kyle's best mates, Logan Hale. I still saw him sometimes, because our mothers where BFF as they liked to say. Vomit, I know. Logan was a nice guy though, it was easy and fun to talk to him, and he was like the brother I never had, but we didn't talk in public. It was like a silent agreement between us.

"Car trouble?" Kyle pulled me out of my inner monolog and I looked him in the eyes, like I did with everyone I spoke to. Charlie had told me, that when I look at someone like that, it feels like I look straight at the person's soul, and it was almost impossible to lie to me. He always exaggerated that way. He was a bit of a drama queen.

"Yeah, I don't really know what's wrong with it" I answered, ignoring the smirk and his mockingly tone. Without asking for my permission, he went over to the car and looked at the engine with a concentrated look on his face. I just watched him and thought – after a couple of minutes in silence – that I could try starting a conversation.

"How did you get here?" I haven't seen him walk along the road or heard him come driving on his motorcycle which – by the way – wasn't anywhere at sight.

"I have been walking through the woods and accidently saw you stop the car" he said like it was a completely normal thing to do, which it easily could be, because I didn't really know him. I just couldn't picture him as the hiking kinda guy.

"I wouldn't have thought you were so much of a nature boy" I couldn't help but say, slightly teasing the – almost – stranger who helped me with my car.

"Well, I'm not much of a boy, so…" he winked and played with his muscles to show off. I rolled my eyes with a light smile.

"Pardon me" I mocked kindly. I paid no mind to the fact that I was talking with one of the town's biggest bad boys for the first time.

"Apology accepted" he smirked and fiddled with something in my engine and his amused gaze found my. I just returned it clueless to way he suddenly turned his full attention to me.

"Try starting the car" he ordered and my face flushed barely noticeable. I got in the driver's seat and turned the keys with no expectations for it to actually work. When the engine started with a perfect sound, Kyle laughed with amusement and stood by my door, leaning slightly against the car with his arms resting on the edge of the car's roof and looking down at me.

"Don't look so surprised. Didn't you have any faith in me?" he feigned hurt, by the smile gave him away.

"Actually no, I just thought you guys spend all your time in that garage, because there's nowhere else for you to be" I teased sarcastically.

"Harsh" he stepped back from the door with a smirk and closed it for me. Luckily the window was open, which meant I didn't have to embarrass myself by fighting to get it open. My car really needed a makeover… or to get replaced, but the last option just didn't seem that appealing because I loved my junk car – especially because my mother hated it.

"Well thanks for helping me" I was about to drive when I thought of something.

"Do you need a ride to town?" even though it was quite the detour to go back again, it was the least I could do after he helped me.

"Don't think about it. I'll manage. Oh and by the way, you should come by the garage some time. Your car could really need a caring hand" he gave me another smile as he winked and turned to the forest again. Before long he disappeared as fast as he had shown up. I shrugged with a light smile I wasn't quite aware of before driving the rest of the way to grandma's. Struggling to figure out what Kyle Donovan still did in my head, but I guess it was only natural, seeing it was quiet extraordinary to run into him out here and the first time we talked, ever.


	4. Chapter 4

****Disclaimer: I do not own "The little red riding hood".

**Chapter 4**

It took a couple of hours before I parked in front of my grandma's little cabin. She was sitting on the porch, knitting what I think will be a sock one day. As I came closed the car door and walked towards her with my schoolbag and the cake, her wrinkled face cracked in a warm smile. I returned it right before she closed the distance between us with a tight hug.

"Hello, my little Cailyn" she said before leading me inside. Let me just tell you, grandma is the only person in the univers who is allowed to call me that. I don't like being called little by others, because most of the time that indicated, that they thought I was young and immature, and I really wanted to be an independent grown up, who can not only take care of myself, but also of others if needed. But when grandma called me "hers little Cailyn" it only made me feel light and warm. It reminded me that I will always be the granddaughter she loves so dearly.

"Hi granny" I answered and all thoughts of the mysterious Kyle, broken junk cars and drunk mothers leaved my head – for the time being.

"So what have you been up to lately? Have anything interesting happened?" all my dear grandma's attention was focused on me.

"Not really. Same old. Mum still loves alcohol more that her daughter. Charlie still hangs out with superficial people. Uh and my car and I had another disagreement" I said lightly with a bright smile.

Grandma laughed like only old folks can laugh, and then shakes her head.

"You need to forgive your mothers immature nature. She used to be such a pulled together and good girl as a child. About Charlie, you just got to share him if you still want him to be your friend. And when it comes to your car, you just have to stop arguing and take it to a check up in the near future" she winked at me and put some plates, forks and glasses on the table. I placed the cake and wasn't slow to find the milk and juice in the fridge.

"It does not need a check up, gramps. It needs patience and gasoline" I half joked. I instantly thought about Kyle, who had said almost the same thing. And he was the pro here, so there might be something to it.

"Cailyn" my grandma send me a pointed look.

"I'll get it checked Monday, alright?"

She smiled in response and we sat down to eat the cake.

I lay on the floor in front and made my homework, trying to get a little ahead. Grandma sat in her favorite chair knitting on the sock again. She had turned on the radio, which filled the cozy little cabin with quiet, classic music. It was nice to finally relax properly. It felt like a weight had been taken off of my shoulders. When I'm home I can never relax and I never feel at ease, even if I'm in my room. It's like the air at home is just too tensed for you to actually relax there. It was quite exhausting really. That was also one of the reason why I fled to my grandma's every weekend, if I didn't have any plans with Charlie or my mother forced me to stay, because we got company and she wanted us to look like "the perfect, happy, little family" even though we weren't even the slightest.

I tried to let the thoughts of my stupid mother go, which resulted in my thoughts going their own ways. Actually they only went one way. Back to today. And Kyle Donovan.

It still amazed me that he was actually so far from town all alone. I've never seen him alone before. He's always with someone. What amazed me even more was how easy he was to talk to. He was nice and not the least arrogant or rude, which I had kind of expected him to be.

"Is something the matter, child?" grandma suddenly asked and I realized that I had been spacing out for quite some time now.

"No, I was just thinking about how people can surprise you"

"One particular or over all?" grandma asked with a knowing and warm light in her eyes, and I knew she only asked to tease me. I sat up and smiled to her.

"One particular. Kyle Donovan to be exact. My car betrayed me on the road and decided to take a break. He was apparently hiking in the woods and helped me. He was… nicer than I imagined" I told her.

"Isn't he one of the boys with the motorcycles? Is he a friend of Logan?" she simply asked. If it had been my mother to ask me that, I would have said no to the first and yes to the second, because she had prejudice to all vehicles that only have two wheels and don't want me to associate with someone like Kyle Donovan. She thinks the guys from the garage are a bunch of criminals. But really, what right did she have to think that way about someone she doesn't know.

"Yes and they are best friends" I just said knowing that grandma was nothing like my mother.

"Then I'm sure this Kyle must be a nice person. Logan has always been good at picking friends" grandma decided and I smiled. When we were little, Logan used to come here almost as often as I did, but the older we got, the lesser did he come along. Sometimes he still came to visit my grandma, but he almost never seemed to have time after he started hanging out with the other bikers.

"Oh look at the time, dear! We haven't even had supper yet" grandma suddenly exclaimed and walked to the kitchen. I followed her and we made supper while talking and joking.

**A/N: Please review so that I know if I should keep uploading and I would love to get some criticism, so that I know what I could do better :)**

**Love **

**EOAWM n_n**


	5. Chapter 5

****Disclaimer: I do not own "The little red riding hood".

**Chapter 5**

As promised Charlie picked me up half past nine and we drove to the party together. I was relieved that we were the only ones in the car, because it I had to spend most of my Saturday night in the company of ALL his friends and more of the likes, then I needed to be just a few minutes alone with my best friend.

"How was your grandma?"

"Fine as always" I smiled.

"Hey lighten up! I know you don't like these parties, but it means a lot to me that you're coming. I rarely ever party with my best friend" he smiled as he stopped the car in front of Brady Wright's house, the host to this dreadful party. I really didn't look forward to this.

"Let's just get it over with" I said and smiled playfully to Charlie. He gave me a pat on the shoulder and we left the safety of the car.

The music flooded out of the house in steady beats and it only confirmed, what I already had thought. It would be close to impossible to talk in there.

We walked straight in and in a matter of seconds Violet had flung her arms around Charlie, given him a peck on the cheek and bit him welcome even though she didn't even live here. I rolled my eyes at how desperate she wanted him. She turned to me with a cold, pointed look.

"I see you brought the dead weight. Now, let's get something to drink" she pulled my friend away before any of us could say anything, and I was quickly left alone, in the middle of a party, where no one clearly wanted me to be… except Charlie, who it could easily take hours to find in this jungle of people.

Sigh. This was so going to be a long night.

As I said; this was going to be a long night, and it was only around eleven. I still hadn't found Charlie, I was bored and I wasn't even drunk enough to ease the boredom. I didn't want to be a loner and drink my brains out with these people – who constantly sent me glares that indicated that I really didn't belong here and I couldn't agree more. Just think about the stupid thing I could do and make them dislike me even more.

I walked aimlessly through the rooms without a purpose other than looking for Charlie, but I had kind of given up on that an hour ago. Now it was mostly to kill time and because there was nowhere I could sit. Every couch, chair and flat surface to sit on was taken, either by snogging couples, passed out strangers or people sticking their heads together to keep what looked like drunken conversations. My head had begun to throb, because the music still blasted through the house.

"Do you loser even know how to have fun?"

I cringed my teeth, before turning with a sweet smile and looked at Violet. She was tipsy and send me a cold stare.

"Why do you even bother talking to me? We hate each other, remember?" I talked to her like I would have talked to a child, and it clearly annoyed the shit out of her. Mission accomplished.

"I don't know why _Charlie_ bothers with you. You two are so different. He is hot, popular, cute and a great football player. You are…" she looked me up and down, like I was some sort of mutant spider. I snorted with annoyance of how superficial she was. Did this girl even _know_ Charlie?

"… a stalker freak" she finished and I laughed.

"That's the best you've got? And who are _you_ calling a stalker? Talk about being a hypocrite" her stupidity surprised me every time.

She looked like she was about to explode, but then she seemed disturbingly pleased with herself.

"Well, at least Charlie doesn't hang out with me out of pity"

I could feel a bigger fight coming up, but I didn't care. She shouldn't think that just because she was used to get everything she ever pointed her finger at, she would get away with acting like a bitch. As I both opened my mouth to say a spiteful comment to the other, someone grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the crowd. I saw with regret as Violet turned on her heels with a too arrogant look for her own good on her face. She had _not_ won this one! And who even disturbed the fight? The only person at this party I could think of, to do something in kind of matter was Charlie, but he wouldn't have pulled me away. You might be wondering where "away" is, right? Well, I'm just going to tell you anyway. Right now I was outside in front of the house. It was nothing less than a relief, to finally be free of the loud music… or at least get a little distance to it.

"What are you…" I started, as I turned around to face the person who has pulled me outside.

"You didn't expect to see me here, huh?" Kyle asked with a playful smirk. I placed my hands on my hips as I answered. I could see Logan and Timmy Ford leaning on two out of three motorcycles, not far away from where we stood. They looked bored and inpatient, but I quickly turned my attention back to Kyle.

"Why did you pull me away? It's not like I needed to be rescued or anything of that sort" I was a bit annoyed, but not really at Kyle. More because I still had the feeling that Violet thought that she won – which she haven't – and she annoyed the crap out of me.

Kyle chuckled a bit.

"You don't have to convince me there and who said anything about recuing _you_?"

I rolled my eyes and decided to drop the subject.

"What are you guys even doing here?" I downed the last of my beer and threw the cup on the lawn. I wasn't the first to do so, so I didn't feel bad for adding more cleaning to those unfortunate people who was assigned to that tomorrow.

"We _were_ gate crashing, but then Logan saw you and the blonde, and well… you know the rest" he winked at me. Remind me to thank that guy later. It really was for the best that the fight was stopped when it was. No matter how much I enjoyed annoying Violet, it was not worth ruining my already disastrous night.

I sighed and looked back at the house. We were not the only ones outside, but everyone seemed so freaking wasted, it surprised me that they could even stand. I needed to find Charlie, so that we could go home, but I wasn't in a hurry to get inside again, especially not after the fight with Violet and the thought of searching for my best friend wasn't that tempting. Maybe I should just go home by myself. Charlie had other friends here, who could look after him… or at least make sure he fell asleep near the house, if he was too drunk to care.

"Thanks for… helping… I guess? Good night" I said with a smile before turning to walk home. I might a least get going, but…

I held a hand to my head by the sudden dizziness caused by me starting to move. Maybe I had gotten more to drink than I thought. Or maybe the alcohol just hit this hard, because I wasn't used to it.

"Woah, where are you going, tiger?" Kyle grabbed my arm as if I was about to fall. Was it concern I could detect under that teasing tone? Must be the alcohol playing tricks on me. Logan and Timmy came over to us.

"Don't call me that, and I'm going home, Sherlock" I mumbled and gently pushed him away. It seemed like all my strength was slowly leaving me. Strange.

"Are you sure, that's such a good idea?" Logan looked a bit concerned.

"I didn't drink that much and I'm probably just dizzy because of the loud music. I'm fine" of course my body betrayed me by swaying slightly. This was ridicules! How could I suddenly feel this dizzy, just because of a couple of beers? It had been beer right? Yeah, I strictly remember _only_ drinking beer. It couldn't have been spiced, right? I mean. These people could easily have done it in there and it was definitely their sort of pranks. Cruel ones. Where people like me was the victims.

"How much did you get?" Timmy asked amused by how hard I found it to stand straight. I send him a glare that could kill, before finding support in Logan and Kyle.

"With an alcoholic mother, I think I should be able to take two beers. It's in my genes" I joked sarcastically and bitter. What in God's fucking name was in that beer? Oh my god, I was dizzy.

"I'm so going to kill those idiots? Who do they think they are anyway? This is the last time I… oh" my voice sounded a bit muffled and it was difficult to really think straight.

The three guys in front of my looked really concerned know, even though I think they were a little bit amused. It was actually hard to tell. Maybe they were angry too? Hmm, I could really eat some pizza right now.

I voiced the last thought and was rewarded with a slight chuckle, but it was hard to say who had laughed. Everything was turning.

"I might not be _all_ fine anymore. Or maybe it's just everything else that… isn't fine. Has the world always been turning this much or is it just me?" I wasn't quite sure if I said it aloud or just thinking it.

"Can you put your arms around my neck?" Kyle asked somewhere to my left. Or was it right?

I looked at him and couldn't quite focus.

"Which neck?" I laughed even though I didn't know what was so funny all of a sudden. Maybe it was just Kyle in general, and the fact that this stranger seemed so serious and worried. It was really weird.

He put my arms around his neck and took me in his arms bridal stile. I threw my head back and looked at Logan.

"Why are you upside down, Logan? And why am I not touching the ground? Am I touching the ground?" I tried to look down, but it was hard to move much in Kyle's arms.

"Be still" he mumbled and turned so that I could see Logan fully. He wasn't upside down anymore and I smiled to him. He just looked at Kyle. Then Timmy came into my vision too, but he too only looked at Kyle. I decided to follow their example. He was looking at his two friends. Well, I'm being ignored.

"What should we do about her?" he asked the others.

"We can't take her home if…" I tuned out their voices. I was so tired and Kyle's chest was so warm and comforting. I could just sleep here. Just for a while. Then I would wake up later. A little later. Maybe.


	6. Chapter 6

****Disclaimer: I do not own "the little red riding hood"

**Chapter 6**

_The wolf and the man. Only one survivor. I caused the fight. It was my fault. Whose side? Who was I hoping would win? Who…_

I woke gasping from the same nightmare as always and…

Mother of…! Why the hell did my head hurt, like some freaking horses had used it as a doormat? I groaned and rolled over. This bed was so soft. I could marry this bed. And these sheets and… why did my pillow smell of a boys cologne? This wasn't my pillow! Or my bed. My bed wasn't this soft and cozy.

I said up to fast for my own good and was rewarded with an attack on my head. Why god, why had you created headaches? Was it really to punish those who gave in to temptation of alcohol? Alcohol? Wait, I didn't drink enough to get drunk last night. Oh, don't tell me… I momentarily forgot about spiced drinks and headaches, as something moved beside me. Not something. Someone!

Oh fuck, what did I do last night?

I fell out of the bed and moaned in pain. Now not only my head hurts, but also my left arm and my back.

"What the hell are you doing?" a familiar voice asked from the bed and few seconds after Kyle looked down at me.

"Falling" I said and looked down at myself. The only missing piece of clothing was my shoes. I sighed relieved and looked up at him. I wasn't quite ready to sit up again and I wouldn't even think about standing. The mere though made my stomach turn.

"How did I end up in your bed?" I asked suspiciously and eyed him. He wasn't wearing any shirt and good grief! Who had that kind of muscles in real life? He wasn't big like a bodybuilder. The muscles followed his slender body and curved right under his skin. I bet if I touched his chest, I would be able to feel them clearly.

Snap out of it, Cailyn! Why are you thinking of touching his chest, when there is more important matters to fill your head? Like how the hell you even ended up in his room or what happened last night. The last thing I remember was talking to him in front of Brady Wright's house and I think Logan and Timmy Ford was there too.

"You passed out and we decided it would be easier to bring you to here" he calmly explained.

"We?"

"Logan, Timmy and me. Logan lives with his mum and can't really just bring a passed out girl home, and Timmy has 4 siblings, so that was a no go too. I, on the other hand, lives alone so…" he got out of bed – he was wearing sweatpants – and was soon after wearing a grey t-shirt. He looked down at me with an amused expression.

"Why are you still laying on my floor?" he smirked.

"If I lay very still, I don't have to feel my headache" I simply explained and ignored his chuckle. He bends down and offered his hand. I didn't motion towards it, just simply looked at it.

"Take it and I will give you some painkillers, and some breakfast" he smiled playfully and I let him help me to my feet.

I automatically took my hand to my head, as the pain throbbed through my head, as if it wanted to crack my skull.

"Pain killers would be nice"

"Is it alright if I come by the garage tomorrow?" I suddenly asked while we were eating the scrambled eggs and bacon he had made in his tiny kitchen. He looked at me with at confused expression.

"My grandma finally talked me into getting my car checked" I hurried to explain and he smirked.

"You just come whenever"

We ate in silence for a couple of minutes. Kyle refilled his own plate, while I was still half done with my own. I tried my hardest to remember last night.

"So…" I started slowly and caught his attention once again. His eyes felt piecing while he waited for me to continue.

"What kind of embarrassing things did I say or do last night?" my questing made his eyes sparkle and turned his mouth into a huge grin. I knew there would be something?

"What makes you think that you did or said anything?" he teased.

"Just tell me if I should start digging my own grave or that it wasn't that bad"

He couldn't stop smiling that broad grin, and I just knew my face would turn bright red if he told me. It was just this feeling I had.

"Don't worry it's not _that_ bad. You just…" he stood up while speaking and put the plate and fork he had used, in the sink before turning and looking at me. He was leaning against the counter, still with that grin plastered on his face.

"… had a hard time figuring out what was up and what was down. It was hell driving with you, because you were sleeping like a baby and when we got here, you kept asking for pizza, but forgot about two seconds later and…" he smirked.

"… I could go on for hours, but it's really a drag talking about how stupid you act when you are high" he couldn't help but laugh and as I predicted my face flushed. It could have been much worse.

"Thank you for taking me home with you, even though I obviously must have been hard to deal with. I don't know what would have happened if you guys haven't showed up" I had to say it, even if it sounded cheesy and stupid. If they haven't been there, I would have been in a much worse condition today. I didn't even dare to think about it. What if the person who drugged me, didn't just do it, to make a fool out of me? What if…

I looked away. I had lost my appetite. I guess I could easily have been raped, even though I didn't know what I was drugged with. I knew I said this before, but this was definitely the last time I went to Charlie's friend's parties. No matter what Charlie would say. They were boring, I was obviously not welcome and now this! Good grief!

"Why were you even there in the first place? Not that it's any of my business, but you didn't really seem to belong there" he asked more serious and I turned my gaze back to him with a snort.

"Of course I didn't belong there, those people hate me. I only participate in these kinds of social get-togethers, because my best friend begs me to and… because they provoke me to" the last part was said with slightly less force. I wasn't proud of being pushed around like that. I always told myself that I didn't care what they thought of me, but my actions showed different.

Kyle seemed thoughtful before he answered.

"Then why did she leave you in there?"

"_He_ didn't leave me on purpose. That Violet bitch pulled him away as soon as we arrived. I am annoyed that he didn't find me again, but he's so clueless and naive. He probably thinks I can get along fine with those people" I said bitterly and saw as Kyle clenched his fists. I looked at him with surprise.

"He still shouldn't have left you in there" he just said before taking my plate and cleaning it. My answer was cut out by some noise just outside the apartment, and before we knew it, a guy came in through the door. There was no doubt in my mind, that this was the course of the noise. Wow, I never met someone who could be this loud without opening his mouth.

Kyle looked annoyed at the guy.

"What are you doing here?" he said with venom in his voice and I felt a little awkward. Who was this guy?

"Is that how you greet your long lost brother?" brother? Kyle had a brother? They didn't remind me of the other one bit, but… if you looked closely there might be some resemblance, like their noses.

"To be lost you have to be missed first" Kyle still sounded like he could kill his brother with no remorse or guilt. What had he done to deserve this hatred? They were brothers for God's sake! If I had any siblings, they would be way too precious to hate like this, but then again I couldn't really comment on this matter. Maybe it was just different when you got siblings. You took them more for granted and it was easier to hate them, if they did something wrong. Then again I was pretty sure this hatred had a deeper source than just "something wrong".

"I see you have company" Kyle's brother obviously chose to ignore his brother's remark and turned to me instead. That didn't help on the awkwardness at all!

I stood up and looked a bit hesitantly at Kyle. His face was drained from all that could be called emotions and thought, but he had clenched his fists. I looked back at his brother.

"I'm Cailyn, a friend of Kyle's" I simply introduced me to be polite and maybe ease the tensing a bit. It didn't really help much.

"I'm Ben, Mr. Sunshine's brother. When you get bored with him, come find me" he said with a large grin and winked. It was like his brother's hatred didn't affect him. Like he didn't really care and he only seemed to make it worse by the second.

"Kyle is more my type to hang out with" I shoot back. I didn't realize how much this Ben annoyed the crap out of me before I said that. Both brothers looked at me with surprise and I shrugged. Don't think I can't defend Kyle against his brother, because I can if he is this much of a dick.

"The kitten has claws" Ben looked amused at Kyle and now it was my turn to clench my fists. I quickly released it though.

"Well I better go. Thanks for letting me stay here, Kyle. See you around" I knew how it sounded, but I didn't care. His brother could think what he wanted. That prick.

"See you" he barely took his eyes of his brother who looked too amused for his own good. He eyed me as I went by.

"See you, kitten" he said with amusement.

"I hope not and don't call me that" I eyed him with a cold glare and sent Kyle a last apologic look before leaving the apartment. As I stepped outside it was like I could breathe clearly again. There had so much tension in there; you could almost feel it pulling you down like some heavy kind of gravity. I hoped Kyle was okay in there.

**A/N: There will be Kyle POW in next chapter hope you'll like it ****n_n **

**Oh, and btw, I would really love some reviews, so that I know there is someone reading it :3**

**My greatest thanks those who had reviewed, alerted and/or fav'ed, it means a lot to me and makes me want to upload more chapters n_n hehe**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Kyle POV**

Disclaimer: I do not own the folktale "Little Red Riding Hood" – of course.

Breath. Calm down and just breath. Calm down. Calm…

It didn't fucking help! I was so angry and… ashamed of my brother and the fact that Cailyn had met him. She shouldn't have met him. He shouldn't even be here! Why was he here? Haven't he ruined enough already or isn't he done being a total asshole?

"When are you leaving?" I tried to keep all emotions out of my voice. It would only please him to see me this angry and annoyed.

"If you don't want to spend some quality time with your beloved brother, then I must just find someone else to keep me company. _She_ seemed nice" he smirked mockingly. I couldn't help it. I banged my fists against the kitchen table in fury.

"You stay away from me and especially stay away from her! You have nothing to do here! This is no place for you" I started off yelling, but slowly lowered my voice without leaving one bit of venom out. He was NOT welcome here! I would certainly not let him think otherwise.

"No place for me, you say? Isn't the pack here? Or whatever you call this little group of toddlers" he smirked, with a challenging look in his eyes. I fought the feeling of wanting to grind my teeth.

"You haven't been in contact with the pack for 3 years, and you expect us to just let you come back? Don't think I'm the only one, who wants you to leave as fast as possible. You've broken pack rules!" I yelled the last sentence, as the wound from the past reopened, but I didn't show any sign of pain.

"Screwing your girlfriend, was breaking pack rules?" he mocked me, even though I knew he knew what I've meant. The dick!

"No, killing humans are against the pack rules!" I bit back, ignoring his comment. I was long over my bitch of an ex, but I that didn't mean that I have forgiven him. He was my brother, for crying out loud! My older brother! He was supposed to be the responsible one, who took care of me and pulled me out of the shit I got in. Instead I was the one to take care of him and help him, when he screwed people over or something. But that time was long gone. When he left town 3 years ago, I honestly thought, that the next time I would see him, was to his funeral, but I guess I wasn't that lucky.

And you know what my so called brother did, when he decided to show up? He smiled. Apparently the memory of killing an innocent human was a fun and happy thought for him. If he didn't wipe that stupid smile of his face, I swear to God, I would kill him.

"One little slip" he shrugged in response.

"One little slip? It's never just 'one' with you. If there is trouble somewhere, you are always to be found in the middle of it! Why can't you just…" I refused to finish that sentence. It doesn't matter how many times, I tell him to change his way or try to be human – metaphorical speaking of course – he never listened. He would never listen. He would always be a lost soul, who owned no compassion or love towards anyone or anything other than his stupid self.

"Calm down, bro, and don't give me the 'be-a-better-man-speech' again. You know it's not really my style" he calmly replied to his younger brother's outburst.

"No, your style is to drop in whenever you like, make a lot of trouble for everyone else and then scram, leaving your mess for others to deal with. Why can't you just do the last part first for a change?"

"That's no fun"

It was no use talking with him. He was impossible! He would never learn.

I quickly found my jacket, threw it over my shoulders and was out the door, without answering my brother's questions to where I was heading. Hell would have to freeze over, before I told that guy where I was going!

I turned on the engine on my bike and smiled slightly at the quit roar. It was like a wild jet controlled animal. I put on my helmet and drove off. The feeling of the powerful and dangerous machine under my legs, made my heart speed up slightly with joy. It was only dangerous in the wrong hands. It would never betray me.

I drove towards the garage, and speeded up on the main street through city, but only enough for me to cross the speed limit with a couple of kilometers. I didn't have to do much, for the machine to do my beddings. I slalomed around the few cars that already occupied the road and sped up slightly more, when I passed the police station. Just for the fun of it. The guys and I had been in there a couple of times for minor things like a speed ticket here and there or "dangerous driving" as the cops liked to phrase it. One time I even spend a night in the slammer. The cops in this town were nice though - must be the result of growing up in a little town, because we were all quite familiar.

I pulled up to the garage and noted whose bikes where here and who's missing - looked like Timmy, Josh and Winston were already here.

"Missed me?" I called automatically as I walked into our workplace and hangout.

"Didn't know you were gone" Timmy answered just as casually, as he came towards me. Winston was hidden under an old cabriolet. Josh had his head in the motor to said car, while the owner of the garage, Lloyd, was sitting in his office behind a glass window properly occupied by paperwork and bills again.

"What do you think? Isn't she a beauty?" Timmy asked while looking at the cabriolet. I was already looking at it, scanning the wrongs and errors. There was still much to be done, but when we got a lot of time with one car, it was usually more fun than just quickly fixing tiny problems like a flat deck or rusty breaks.

"Ben is back" I simply stated, without answering his question – it was rhetorical anyway, because how could that car not be a beauty. It was no sports car, but it was decent.

My announcement made Josh drop a spanner and Winston rolled out from under the car. They all looked at me, like they were just waiting for me to say: fooled you, but they soon realized that I was serious.

"You got to be kidding me" Josh groaned as the first one to say anything.

"I thought he was in LA?" Winston more calmly asked.

"Well, thought so too"

"When did he arrive?" Timmy wanted to know. He looked at me seriously. No one liked my brother. He always meant trouble for us, because somehow he never had to take the consequences of his own actions.

"This morning" I sighed, remembering this terrible morning, that actually started out pretty good.

"Had Cailyn left jet?" Timmy couldn't help but smirk slightly, and the mentioning of a girl's name caught the ears of the other two guys.

"Cailyn who?"

"Not Cailyn Hood, right?"

"Does it matter?" I didn't quite like the way this conversation had turned. It was not like I didn't want to talk about girls, it was just… for some reason I felt weird talking about Cailyn.

"No, you're right. The only thing that matters is that Kyle Donovan had a _girl_ at his place!" Winston teased and I rolled my eyes smiling.

"Well?" Josh wanted to make sure, but I could see a teasingly glint in his eyes.

"I don't think I want to tell you, now that you want to know so badly" I smirked arrogantly.

"Lucky for us, we have other methods to get information. This is a small town after all" Josh tried.

"Tiny" Winston corrected while looking challenging at me. I knew they were eager to get the truth out of me and their threads was not just empty, but I thought I'd draw it out a little longer. I knew Timmy wouldn't tell on me. He enjoyed teasing those two as much as I did.

"Oh come on, Kyle! Just tell us! We want to know, how you tricked the poor girl to come home with you!" teased Josh with a pleading voice, that made him sound 10 years younger.

"Don't you have any faith in my skills with women at all?" I faked hurt and betrayal.

"It's hard to have faith in something that isn't there, so you can't really blame him" Winston answered before Josh opened his mouth.

"What are you kids talking about now?" Lloyd came over with a teasingly smile. He enjoyed calling us 'kids', when we were… well, acting like we do now. Not that I could blame him and neither of us minded so it was alright.

"I was just wondering the same thing" Sarah came through the entrance and went directly towards Josh, who got a slow kiss. Josh had already put his hands on her hips and was – as usual – quickly to return the kiss. The rest of us made gagging noises or told them to get a room, but Sarah just smiled against her boyfriends lips and flipped us a finger. It was normal procedure.

"We were simply talking about, how Kyle is slowly moving towards manhood" Josh smirked again, as the couple pulled away from each other. Sarah looking puzzled at me, but I simply rolled my eyes at Josh' remark.

"He had a girl sleeping over" Winston explain and Sarah smirks. Great. One more to tease me about this. Why do they even make such a big deal out of this? Nothing happened anyway.

"Who was it?"

"Cailyn Hood" Timmy answers calmly aware of the bomb he just dropped. And here I was, thinking he had my back.

"So it was her!" Josh exclaims, his girlfriend simply lifting an eyebrow in surprise.

"Isn't she with that naive guy? What's his name? Charlie!" Winston adds like if he was just thinking out loud.

"No, I think they are just friends" Logan says, which is the first time during this horribly discussion he's actually saying anything, but that doesn't surprise any of us. Logan has never been one to talk much, but sometimes that's just what you need; silent company without any awkward silences or pointless small talks to fill out the silence and then it doesn't hurt that he has an X-box and about a thousand games.

"Well as much fun as this is, you lot better get back to work. I don't pay you kids for digging in Kyle's private life" Lloyd claps his hands together and I send him a thankful thought as we all find something to do. I silently pray to God or whoever is listening, that most of them won't be here on Monday, when Cailyn said she'd drop by.

The old Toyota Celica AR29 which I clearly remember from my so called walk in the forest, pulls up outside the garage and Cailyn slowly steps out. She looks a little lost and don't seem to know, if she should come in or stay out. Of course Sarah sees her and gives Josh a kick, so that he comes out from under the cabriolet. Josh smirks and winks at me, but I simply roll my eyes, even though I can't quite help but smile… God knows why.

Cailyn spots me, smiles weakly and walks towards me. She nods and smiles politely to Sarah, Josh and Logan – luckily Winston and Timmy isn't here too, but they will probably hear about this anyway. As far as I know they never talked or even looked twice at each other, but you couldn't feel that. Cailyn almost seemed like greeting us was something she always did and I kind of liked it. It was nice to see that she wasn't too high and mighty to greet a couple of grease monkeys like us.

"Got some time to spare?" she asks me when she gets closer. I wasn't really doing anything so I nod.

"Would you mind looking at my car? As you said, it could use a caring hand" she smiles and just like in the woods and at Brady Wright's house, I get that weird feeling. It's a happy feeling, which is so fragile that I don't even dare trying to get a proper hold of it and jet... it seems like this fragile feeling can withstand anything. Oh God, since when have I become this soft and girlie? What the hell is wrong with me? It's not like girls never smiled at me before!

"You can get it in here and I'll get started" I answer returning the smile. Who cares about weird feelings? I put my focus on something I actually know how to deal with; cars.

She slowly drives the car inside and I open the hood just to start somewhere. The car was rusty and dented and not even let me get started on the engine, but that wasn't something a good set of tools and an experienced person couldn't handle.

"Do you think you are able to save it?" she asked seriously and I smirked without taking my eyes of the engine, but I knew she could see my face.

"Still no faith in me, huh?"

She laughs softly.

"No" the response makes me laugh quietly. Oh, the guys and Sarah will tease me for this as soon as they get the chance.

"We never did either" Told you so.

Sarah comes over and takes a quick look on the engine.

"Why you didn't come sooner is a mystery. How do you even manage to get it started?" she asks rhetorically and Cailyn blush slightly in a very cute manner.

"Beats me too" she answers.

"Where did you have the misfortune to meet our little Kylie?" Josh pops up besides Sarah and winks at me before he looks innocently at Cailyn. I know he is only asking her to torment me and of course she is the only one who might be willing to answer that question.

"This old lady brought us together" she says teasingly and pats the roof of the car.

"How nice of her" Sarah plays along and I roll my eyes.

"Yep, broke down on 35. Good thing Kyle was in the woods"

"Really?" the mentioning of the woods makes Josh, Logan and Sarah send me a look, but I simply shrug and they seem to relax again. Luckily Cailyn doesn't seem to notice our little exchange.

"Thought I recognized that car, but it didn't seem right if Heather was coming here" Lloyd says from the doorway to his office. He smiles warmly while looking at Cailyn who shrieks slightly before running over to our boss and embraces him. We all stand completely taken aback by this familiar behavior between the two of them, as we didn't think they knew of each other's existence. We can only watch almost stunned as they start exchanging words.

"I didn't think you were here! What happened to going to the post office on Mondays?" Cailyn asks. How does she know that? How do they know each at all? What is happening? Who was Heather? Cailyn's mom? I heard her mother drinks a lot.

"I'm doing it later. There's a lot to be done. Did you think you could sneak behind my back?" Lloyd laughs and looks like a beloved uncle. We all like him and all. He is the best boss you could ever want, but he was still our boss. To us he is a friend, mentor and the authority. I will even go as far as to say, that he saved our lives, because it's probably him we can thank for not being on the streets making trouble. We have all been in the pits more than once and Lloyd was the one to pull us up and bring us together. I know it sounds cheesy and all, but it's true. On my parts especially.

"I would never do that. How are you? I should visit more often" she says apologetically which makes Lloyd laugh.

"Don't think about it, sweetheart. You got your grandmother and mother, not to forget your education. How's that going by the way?" they seem to have forgotten that they have company and just sunk into their own little joyous world… and _sweetheart_! Cailyn must really be someone special to Lloyd. It hits me how little I know about her and how eager I am to learn all there is to know about this girl. No, woman. She is to grown up to be called a girl. That's clear in her eyes, even when she teases and makes fun of things.

"Fine, school's still the same, you know?" she shrugs and Lloyd instantly becomes more serious, then he seems to finally remember that they are not alone and he turns Cailyn around with an arm on her shoulder.

"I'm an old friend of Cailyn's dad and have looked after this one when she was just a scrawny little girl and still do" he says and let go of her. Her red cheeks return full force and she hits him on the arm.

"Who was scrawny? I think your memories are clouded, old man" she retorts in a mixture of embarrassment, tease and feigned anger before she walks towards the exit. Lloyd simply laughs and the rest of us can't help but smile.

"See you later, oh, and Kyle, you can get my number from Lloyd if there is anything" she smiles and leaves.

"Why didn't you say you knew Cailyn Hood?" Josh asks when she is gone.

"You've never asked" he shrugs and come over. He shakes his head as he briefly takes a look at the old Toyota. Then he stops and looks at us – mostly me - as he continues.

"I know you kids are as good as they get, but I don't won't little Cailyn to get in any kind of unnecessary danger. Who she befriend is entirely up to her, but she's the closest I've got to a daughter" he gives us a stern, but friendly look before he returns to his office and his piles of paperwork.

We exchange looks as we all know what Lloyd meant when he said danger. He knows about us. What we are and what we can do. He is one of the only humans who knows and one of the only humans – if not the only – we actually owns anything to.

He wants to keep Cailyn away from the part of us that is not human, the part of us that belongs in nightmares and fairy tales and movies.

The part of us that are wolves.

Hmm, ok it turned out to be a long chapter this one, but hey, it's out of my hands the words seem to come as they please :O)

Hope you're enjoying and thanks to those who alerted, faved or/ and reviewd jet again. That's what makes it worth updating – no fun updating and feel like no one is even reading my nonsense ;) joking, but still, it makes me really happy to get alerts and stuff :D *thumbs up*


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

It was refreshing seeing Lloyd again, even though I could tell he had a lot to worry about, which I doubt he wanted to talk about in front of his employees... or me for that matter. He has always been very protective and will rather carry his troubles by himself than burden others with them. He could be quite stubborn at times.

It was a little weird being with Logan's friends so casually. They were really sweet and I have to agree with grandma. I might have been a little prejudice because of the rumors swirling around about that group of youngsters, but so far none of those rumors seem to have any truth to them.

My Sunday had been going with work and homework. Charlie had called to ask where I went to Brady's party and I was just about to tell him about being drugged, but I kept it for myself. I still didn't know who did it or what the person's intentions where, so it was no use making my best friend worried and angry for nothing. It's just that… this is not "nothing". This is something because for all I know it could has been someone with very bad intentions and…

Stop it, Cailyn! Don't think like that! It was probably just a prank. It's not like those people at the party like me – except for Charlie, but he doesn't count. It could practically have been everyone and… Oh God, here I start again. I really need some distraction and that's where Logan came into the picture because just as I'm rambling on and on in my thoughts, I'm on my way to his place. Unfortunately I'm not alone. Apparently I wasn't the only one to think that the Hales would be good company today. The walk with my slightly drunk mother makes me wonder why I let my car stay at the garage even though it needs it. She is an embarrassment and not in the typical teenager my-parents-is-so-embarrassing-way, but in the my-mom-just-drank-a-bottle-of-whiskey-before-we-left-and-is-now-walking-with-her-only-daugter-in-a-mini-skirt-way. I just want this dreadful walk to be over and disappear into Logan's room with some games as usual.

My mother and I doesn't talk on the way there – unless you count her complaining about how I hide my feminine curves under jeans and my red hoodie and how I really should think about getting bigger boobs – and when we finally gets there, I'm quickly to leave her be with Logan's mom and knock on my childhood friends door.

"Yeah?" is the only answer and I walk right in. He nods and returns to his game. I can see he's playing Call of Duty: Black Ops, but I don't won't to interrupt, as I can see it's going quite well for him. I throw myself on his bed and sighs.

"I hope my car will be done soon. It might have been a drag to play my mother's driver, but that's nothing compared to walk with her" I sigh and Logan chuckles quietly without taking his eyes of the plasma TV he has plugged his beloved X-box into.

"Don't worry I'm helping Kyle on your car. It will be done in no time" he simply says and I roll over, so that I can look at the screen. For a while the only sound there is, are Logan's fingers pushing the buttons on the controller.

"Do you mind if I start hanging out with Kyle and the others?" I ask after thinking about it in a couple of minutes.

"Why would I?" he simply retorts still not taking his eyes of targets and dyeing visual characters. I shrug.

"It would be harder to pretend not to know each other… and they're your friends. Anyway it's only if they want to be around me. It could be nice to have some company that doesn't think a broken nail is the end of the world or drinking your senses far away is the way to stay on top" I smile thinking about Charlie's friends who I usually hang out with – only because of Charlie of course. I wouldn't be able to stand them if it wasn't because of my best friend.

"I still don't get way you keep up with them. They remind me of brainless birds. Always thinking they are better than everyone else" it's not the first time we talked about the company I'm keeping, which is way I don't answer as he already know why I keep up with them.

"Sarah, Josh and especially Kyle like you, so you really don't have to ask me if you can hang out with my friends" he says after a few minutes of silence.

I bow over the edge of the bed and give him a kiss on the cheek.

"It's so nice of you to lend me your friends, as I seem incapable of making my own" I say in a sweet and joking voice which makes him chuckle again.

"You're welcome" he says playfully and I hit him on the arm.

"Auch! How the hell do you expect me to use the joystick if you make me a cripple" he complained and I laughed. He had paused the game so that he could rub one hand on the place I hit him.

"Sensitive little boy" I mocked. He glared at me.

"Just because you got fists of iron doesn't make me a…" he was interrupted by the door opening. We looked up at the intruder in surprise, as there was never anyone who disturbed us. Both of our mothers was either too drunk to remember the fact that they had kids or wouldn't bother coming to see how we were as they never cared. But the one to stand in the door, looking at us with disbelief wasn't any of our mothers.

It was Kyle.

"Hi" Logan calmly said as if it was completely normal for him to walk in like that, which it probably was, but not with me there as well.

"I guess the cat is out of the bag now, huh?" I whisper to Logan who smiles.

"You're the only person I know who would use an expression like that" he teases back. We both look back at Kyle who's still staring at us with the same expression and I can't help but think who funny he looks. I can't stop myself from laughing. Logan smirks slightly and Kyle slowly seems to get over the shock. He frowns as he closes the door.

"I was under the impression that you two didn't know each other. What's going on?" he asks Logan, who is as calm as ever. I, on the other hand, am laughing so hard that it hurts. I slowly gain control over myself and rolls over so that I'm lying on my stomach again.

"You really should have seen your face" I sigh with laughter in my voice, which only makes him glare at me, but it seems like… no, that must be my imagination. For at split second I thought he was blushing slightly.

"We're childhood friends and because our mothers enjoy to have drink together from time to time, we might as well hang out" Logan explains and I roll my eyes at how much of an understatement it is about the 'drink from time to time'.

"Wait… does that mean that you two have known each others for years?"

"Duh" I answer before Logan even opens his mouth.

"Why so secretive?" I could see a glimpse of betrayal in Kyle's eyes, but I guess I understand that. They are best friends and probably talk about everything – the way guys talk about stuff; with a beer in one hand and a pool table between them. Ok, I can't actually see them as pool playing kinda guys, but then a controller in the hand and faces directed at Logan's plasma.

Both Logan and I shrug. It has just always been that way… for some reason. I don't even remember how it started, but neither of us minded. Maybe it was just because our friendship was connected to our mothers, which we both find extremely embarrassing and by keeping our friendship hidden, we keep the part about our mother's habits hidden too. Or maybe it's something else entirely. Who cares anyway? It worked fine for us so far.

"So do I need to find out that you are an undercover agent on my own too or are you giving me a heads up?" Kyle jokes, but the lack of a smile kind of ruins the joke part.

"Relax dude. That's probably the only thing I've kept from you, man. It's no biggie" it was a little weird hearing Logan use a word like "biggie", but then again, I've never _really_ seen the two of them together. I don't know how they talk to each other, what they have in common, what they dislike about each other – if there even is anything. I hope to find out sooner or later, especially because I want to know more about Kyle. I don't know why he seems so interesting to me, but even if I barely spend any time with him, I can already tell that… that what? That I like him? That I want to be friends? That I think he's a nice guy? I really don't know if he actually is nice or if he's just playing with me, but as Logan's best friend I know I can trust him. I don't feel like there's some ulterior motive to his actions or that he is the kind of guy to trick others in any evil way. He seems to sweet and… not simple. What's the word?

"But it…" source to my messed up thoughts starts out, but Logan simply cut him off.

Is it naïve? Nah, seems to strong, but what can it be? Come on you stupid word, come to me!

"No frowning allowed, kid" Logan smirks and Kyle's face break into a grin as Logan calls him kid in a way only Lloyd could have said it better. I smile and wonder if I should just take my leave and let those two sort out their... whatever.

I pull myself up in a sitting position before standing up and stretching.

"Well, I'll just let you two girls have your fun" I said teasingly and winked at them, before I went towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going? Get back here so that I can kick your ass in Forza Motorsport 3" Logan demands. Oh, that must lean heavily against blackmail. How can I possibly refuse a chance to kick _his_ ass in one of his own games?

"Prepare to cry, sweetie" I grab the controller he's handing me and position myself on the edge of the bed with my legs crossed. After getting over his surprise, Kyle smirks and sit besides Logan in the black beanbag – Logan is sitting in the green one.

It doesn't take long for Logan and me to pick our cars even though there are hundreds to choose from. It's far from the first time we played this game and it won't be the last. It's hard to say beforehand who's going to win, because I have won almost as many times as Logan. I won't admit it to him, but he's a little better than me, but not good enough for him to win all the time. We're almost on the same level and it really isn't my fault for being a tiny bit worse than him. He's probably practicing without me a lot and as I don't have the game I can't really do the same.

"Ready?" he asks as always as the countdown begins.

"Are you?" I retort and then the race is on.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**A/N:**

**Sweet Merlin, I have had a hard time getting inspiration the last many weeks and reading other people's amazing fanfictions doesn't help the slightest… There's so many talented people in here, it's crazy xD Anyway… here's the next chapter. **

**Thanks a lot for the alerts, reviews and adding me to your favorites btw… I can't explain (without sounding cheesy and weird) how happy it makes me, so really… Thank you ^- **

**Hope you'll enjoy ^-^**

"Is it true?" Charlie seemed frustrated. He had showed up at my workplace and had decided to keep me company while I was putting the merchandises on the shelves. I sent him a confused look.

"Is what true?"

Charlie sighed still with frustration written across his face.

"That you're hanging with those biker-dudes?"

I stopped dead, but then sent him a playful smile. Oh, how stupid of me to forget about the fact, that information like that gets around quickly in a small town.

"Why are you asking me that?"

"Because… well, I… uhm…" he put his hands in his pockets and looked awkwardly at his feet. I sent him another confused look. What was he trying to say? Whatever it was, he thought I wouldn't like it or he would have spilled already.

"Just say it" I had a hunch about what he might want to say and if I was right…. I wouldn't like it.

"I just don't think you should… you know…" he sighed and looked me in the eyes as he rephrased.

"I don't think it's such a good idea to be around them. They are not good company and… I don't want to see you get into any trouble because of… them" he said a little uneasy, still with his hands deeply hidden in his pockets and rubbing on an invincible spot on the floor with his snickers.

I crossed my arms. I loved this naïve boy like a brother, but sometimes _his_ company made him so prejudice and it was freaking annoying – especially because I could just hear his friends say it in a much meaner and more arrogant tone. It wasn't really his fault and I couldn't really preach about prejudice to him, because I wasn't perfect either, but still…

"Do you really want to start the conversation about good and bad company again?"

"I get it. You don't like my friends, but they're not that bad once…"

"… you get to know them" I joined in as he finished the very familiar sentence. He sighed and took his hands out of his pockets.

"They don't like me and I honestly couldn't care less. I'm just saying that I barely have any friends besides you, and these guys are really nice to me. With that said I might as well tell you, that I've only seen them once and I don't know if they are interested in me coming into their little group" I joked, knowing that my words were very true. They might just have been polite to me because I knew Lloyd and such, but then again. They didn't seem like the kind of people who was polite if they didn't like someone or even let outsiders in. Chances for me to become their friend was very slim.

"They don't hate you" Charlie tried. He knew just as well as I did, that his friends would prefer to be without my company and if it wasn't for Charlie I would gladly grant that wish, but someone had to make sure that kid didn't get completely ruined. I would hate to see him as some stuck up douche – knowing Charlie that would be very unlikely, but I didn't want to lose my best friend, especially not to the likes of Violet Summers and the lot. Would you give up your best friend, just because you don't like his other friends? No!

"I know this will be difficult to comprehend, Charlie, but not everyone is nice with good intentions… like you" I smiled at him and patted him teasingly on the head. He blushed slightly, but it was quickly gone and he pouted.

"I know that! I'm not _that_ naïve" he defended himself, and I was just about to make a teasing comment, but his gaze went over my left shoulder and his mood seemed to drop.

"Geez, just what we need" he murmured and I turned around to see Sarah and Josh walk hand in hand laughing, followed by Kyle and Winston.

"Ey, Cailyn!" Josh exclaimed as he was the first to see me. I smiled to them, giving the frowning Charlie an elbow in the arm. He really was too old to sulk like that – even if it made him look just as adorable as it did when we were kids.

"Hi" I greeted and to my surprise received a hug from a very enthusiastic Sarah.

"This is Charlie, and this is Sarah, Josh, Winston and Kyle" I presented them to each other.

"I know" Charlie said promptly without taking his eyes of them. He was probably trying to be intimidating, and it would probably have worked on everyone else, but not these four. I rolled my eyes at my best friend's big-brother-act.

"Nice to meet you" Sarah said not sounding convincing at all. Well, at least I _knew_ that their feelings were mutual.

"Cailyn, when do you get off from work?" Kyle asked ignoring the tension.

"In…" I looked down at my watch.

"… about an hour. Did you come in here to ask me that, 'cause you could've called, you know?" I asked playfully.

"Winston was short on cola, and…" he explained, but stopped.

"We were wondering if you would care to join us, when your shift is over. We're just hanging out at Kyle's place, but it's usually nice" Sarah took over and gave me an expectant look.

"Yeah, and it's even more 'nice' when Kyle have cleaned his place, which I don't know if you noticed when you where there" Winston added teasingly and immediately got hit on the shoulder by a slightly blushing Kyle.

"Wait, what? When have you been at _his_ place?" Charlie cut in and looked at me with a slight bit of betrayal because I haven't mentioned it, which was completely unnecessary seeing at it was really none of his business. Telling him would mean telling him why I ended up at Kyle's and that would mean telling Charlie of the whole me-being-drugged-thingy, which I _really _wanted to keep Charlie in the dark about.

"Sounds great, I'll come by when I've been home changing after my shift" I ignored Charlie's question, which made him rather annoyed, but I didn't feel like discussing that matter in front of an audience.

"Great, see you then" Sarah smiled happily and gave me another hug, before she started pulling Josh towards the counter.

"See ya" Winston followed the couple seeing as it was him who wanted to buy something. Kyle looked at Charlie in a split second and then turned his gaze at me.

"See you soon, Cailyn" he said in a warm – and a bit uncertain – voice. I couldn't help but smile, at the way he always seemed to linger just a bit when he pronounced my name. Oh dear god, that made me seem so pathetic, didn't it? I blushed almost unnoticeable.

"See you soon" I returned. When the four of them were gone I turned to Charlie, but continued my work as I did so.

"Are you aware of how obvious you are?" he asked calmly, but didn't give me room to answer, as he quickly returned to another question.

"So tell me, dear friend I don't seem to know anymore, when where you with that guy?" he folded his arms across his chest and got the look on his face he always got, when he was determined to get answers and not leave the subject alone before he was satisfied with the answers.

"Don't make it sound like Kyle and I did it. I passed out to Brady's party and he brought me to his place, as he doesn't know where I live and you where nowhere to be found" I didn't want to sound accusingly, because Charlie had no fault in the matter. I just wanted him of my back, so I wouldn't have to tell the whole truth and make him upset.

His determination faltered as guilt and worry crossed his face.

"Passed out? What happened?" his voice thick with concern. I good-naturedly rolled my eyes as a sign for him not to worry.

"Don't worry, mother bear, your cub is alright" I teased, which made him annoyed again.

"I'm serious. And why didn't you tell me, you passed out? As your best friend I have the right to be worried about you and…"

I cut him off.

"I know. I'm sorry. I should've told you. Sorry" I said sincerely.

"And know your associating with the towns outcasts. Should I be worried that I might have to fight to keep you as a friend?" he said playfully and in a whole better mood than just moments ago. I smiled.

"No, you dimwit and I thought you didn't like them" I retorted.

"I don't, but they seem to be nice to you and I think you need and deserve more than one friend" he was haft serious, haft teasing and I hit him on the shoulder playfully.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but I do have more than one friend" I laughed.

"Oh really, who?" he teased.

"You're kind of a friend" I shot back with a smile, which made him laugh.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

My clothes were rather casual. I was wearing plain jeans, a checkered shirt with a white t-shirt underneath and my beloved snickers. I completely forgot about my car being at the garage, and sighed as it was a bit far to walk, but there was nothing I could do about it.

A half hour later I knocked on Kyle's door, but it wasn't him who opened for me. As soon as Ben saw it was me, he began smirking rather annoyingly.

"Hello, lovely. Miss me already?" he asked nonchalantly and I rolled my eyes.

"Actually I forgot you were even here" I mocked and wished he would just let me in. He filled the whole doorway the way he stood with one arm resting on the doorframe. If I wanted to move past him, without him moving, I would have to duck under his arm and I didn't want to get that close to him.

"You're lucky. I still have a hard time just _ignoring_ his presence" Kyle commented dryly and I felt my mouth creep up in a smile.

"Where would the fun be in that?" Ben said smugly and dropped his arm, so that I could come in, but he didn't move, which – unfortunately – closed the distance between us drastically. I didn't even glance in his direction as I moved past him.

"Did you hear something, Kyle, or is it just me imagining things?" I said a bit childishly as I pretended his older brother wasn't there. Kyle smiled as said brother closed the door behind me.

"Very funny. Now go play, kids" Ben shot back with a smirk.

"They're in the living room" Kyle said and led me into his apartment. The 'living room' shared the same four walls as the kitchen and the table where I ate breakfast last time I was here. It consisted of two comfy-looking couches and a big flat screen, which was currently used by Logan, Timmy and Winston who seemed to be playing some sort of race-game on Kyle's play station. I wasn't quite sure which game it was, but it could easily be need for speed.

Sarah stood up from her seat next to Josh in one of the couches and immediately gave me a hug like the one she gave me earlier today. Josh waved with a smile, not standing up from his seat, and the three others simply nodded in acknowledgment.

"Finally another female" Sarah said happily and I faked surprise.

"What? You don't count Ben in?"

"No, they can keep him on the male side" Sarah joked along and we giggled. God, it was good to relax and joke around like this. I could really see me as friends with these guys. It just felt… natural to be with them. Not like when I was with Charlie's friends, where I constantly felt on edge and uncomfortable.

"Cocky, much?" Ben asked from his place near the refrigerator. Sarah put her arm around my shoulder.

"No, just one of us" she said with a cocky smile.

Ben looked very patronizing all of a sudden and with his comment the mood changed drastically. The boys even paused their game even though they didn't turn around to look at him.

"That little _doll_ will never be one of us" he almost spat, but then seemed to get a mood swing, as he smirked like before. The way he said 'doll' made it sound like I was weak or… exposable, like I wasn't a person, but an object that could easily be replaced. I didn't know what that guy thought of me, but even as I didn't really care about what _he_ thought about me, I absolutely loathed being called weak.

"But that doesn't mean you can't go ahead and play with her for the time being. She is rather lovely to look at" and with that he left. Oh, you better run, you prick. What the hell was that about? And why did everybody seem to freeze like that?

"Don't listen to him, Cailyn. He's an ass" Kyle said angrily, but it was clear that his anger was towards his brother.

"Yeah, he has never been a people-person and I wouldn't take him seriously" Timmy pointed out. He gave me a reassuring smile, but it still felt a bit awkward.

"Oh really, I didn't realize. He hides it _so_ well" I said in my most sarcastic and sweetly innocent tone.

"Yeah, well" Sarah said with a shrug, barely keeping herself from laughing. Kyle was the first one to crack and soon we all burst into laughter. It wasn't even that funny, it was just a result of letting go of the tension and awkwardness.

"Let's pop in a movie, before I die from boredom" Josh then sighed, annoyed with the awkwardness Ben had caused.

"What a loss" Winston smirked mockingly, but Josh simply waved away his comment with a smile.

"And what do you propose we watch? Remember last time, you wanted to watch a movie with all of us here?" Kyle reminded his friend which made Timmy and Logan laugh lightly.

"It took hours before we could agree on one movie" Logan said.

"Yeah, but remember how good that movie was" Josh tried happily ignoring his friends objections. I smiled as their small bickering continued. Soon Kyle pulled out of the arguments with his hands raised in surrender and walking towards the kitchen, giving the excuse of having to find something to drink and some snacks for everyone. I took advantage of the situation by following him.

When I got into his kitchen, he had already put a bag of popcorn in the microwave and has started to find some bowls.

"Need any help?" I offered and stood beside him. He smiled boyishly down to me and I couldn't help but smile back at him.

"You can fill this…" he handed me a bowl as he spoke.

"… with this" and he gave me a back of chips. After a few moments we had spent in silence, with him stealing small glances at me, and opened and closed his mouth repeatedly, I teasingly said:

"You know, you look like a goldfish if you keep doing that"

"What a sexy goldfish I am" he said, looking high and mighty, which caused me to smack him on his arm and he laughed.

"Even if my stupid brother makes you feel otherwise… you should know that you're always welcome here and…" his hand went to his neck and he looked me in the eyes with a shy smile that made my heart flutter in an alien way.

"I think I can speak for the rest of the guys when I say, that we all enjoy hanging out with you" he finished, clearly not used to talking of stuff like that. I smiled happily.

"Likewise. And don't worry about your brother being rude, I'm used to it" I told him and considered, before standing on my toes and giving him a light peck on the cheek.

"But thanks. I appreciate you telling me this" I whispered softly and looked him in the eyes. He blinked a couple of times before smirking shyly.

"You're welcome"

**A/U **

**Thanks a lot for reading and for responding to my fanfic – in a rewiew and so ^-^ **

**Sorry for uploading a bit late. It wasn't planned, but I have been on vacation and was without my beloved laptop, but hopefully I will upload chapters more frequently in the future.**


	11. Chapter 11

**So much for uploading more frequently -.- … Well, here is chapter 11… Hope you enjoy and thanks for response, it's good to know that someone is reading it ^-^ **

**Chapter 11**

The cold water made my skin go numb and my body shiver. As always I used the icy water to chase away the nightmares. I let the cold water run a couple more minutes than usual before slowly turning up the heat. Last night the nightmares had been slightly different. I couldn't put my finger on it, but there was something about the atmosphere was… different. I don't know. Maybe I was just imagining things, as there was so much happened in such short time. Who would have thought that a broken car could get you to meet so many new people? Or that the people you thought couldn't get any lower, would drug you without even caring what happened to you? I sighed. I really didn't want to think about the drug episode. It still nagged me why anyone would drug me, but I knew I would never know. It was probably just a cruel joke.

My thoughts moved to my car and Kyle. Just like the drug thing, I couldn't help but still wonder why a guy like Kyle was so far from town that day. It seemed weird he would have just been out on a walk in the woods, because I knew for a fact, that there were no tracks in that area and Kyle really didn't seem like the kind of guy, who would just randomly walk through the woods, but then again, I really didn't know much about him except where he work, lives and the fact that his brother are a dick. When I thought about, it really didn't matter why or how he got there that day, when my car broke down. The important part is that he was there. I would probably never have become friends with him, if he hadn't been there and I was grateful to get to know, not just him, but all of the guys – and Sarah of course – from the garage. This reminded me; I shouldn't let the visits to Lloyd be so rare. I've really missed him and there was no excuse of not visiting.

I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my body before wiping the steam of the mirror taking a look on my reflection. My hair stuck to my face, neck and shoulders. Drops of water decorated my skin and made delicate patterns when they got to heavy and soundlessly rolled downwards. I sighed as I reminded myself that it was a school day and I really couldn't waste time staring holes in the air. It was going to be a tiresome day. Not only was there a long day at school ahead, but right after school I had to go to work and when I finally got home late tonight, there was the homework and I had to study for a soon to come test. I sighed again. I really wasn't looking forward to it. I just wanted to curl up in my bed and not think of anything. Just sleep without any nightmares or dreams or anything. I was so freaking tired of waking up, feeling like I not even got what could pass for being sleep. Maybe I could get Charlie to knock me out and see if that helped.

Ok, that might be a bit rash… or was it?

I stepped out of Charlie's car at the schools parking lot and went to my best friend's side. He had insisted on picking me up until my car had been fixed and seeing as I would save a lot of time by not walking back and forth, he really didn't have to insist that hard.

"How was it at that guy's place?" he asked trying to sound casual, but falling because… well, I knew him too well. He hadn't spoken the entire drive to school and I knew something was nagging him. And the fact that he didn't want to say Kyle's name only confirmed my suspicions about _what_ had been nagging my best friend. He could be so childish at times. I smiled teasingly, not giving up a chance to screw with him.

"Well, I won't go into any gory details, but it was _pretty_ good and it only got better when his brother joined in" I teased and laughed at Charlie's expression. He scowled as he quickly realized I was joking.

"It's not funny. You're disturbed" he made a sick face. I put an arm around his shoulders, the smile never leaving my lips.

"I apologize, but you can just be so cute sometimes, big brother" I teased happily and I could see him struggling not to smile.

"It's not cool calling a guy 'cute', sis" he retorted and was awarded with a peck on the cheek. I immediately thought of the peck on the cheek I gave Kyle and how different it was from the ones I often gave Charlie. With Charlie it was playful and like giving an actual brother a peck on the cheek. With Kyle it had felt rather intimate and made me want more. I pushed the thought away startled by myself.

"But seriously. It was fine at Kyle's. The gang – and before you comment; no, they are not a real gang, they are just looking the part – was there and we hung out. Kyle's brother did actually make an appearance, but luckily he was quick to leave" I briefly remembered the awkwardness he left in his wake. His words had been so weird and it had felt like I was the only one who didn't get the entire meaning behind them.

"Luckily?" Charlie lifted an eyebrow in confusion.

"He's an ass and acts like he's above everyone" I shortly explained, but before he could respond to that we both stopped at the shrill that was the voice of Violet Summers. My arm fell to my side as we had to turn around to look at her – I would have preferred if we had just went with the old ignore-and-keep-walking tactic, but of course Charlie is not the kind of person to do that. Not even to the likes of Violet, but then again I don't think Charlie is actually capable of seeing how _evil_ some people can be. He still thinks there is good in everyone. I had lost that kind of faith in people a long time ago – at least when it came to Charlie's friends.

"Ew, why are you letting _it_ touch you, Charlie? Doesn't your pet know its place?" she mocked in disgust and I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"Violet, you really can't speak to people like that. You don't have to be so spiteful" he answered trying to avoid a verbal fight between the two of us.

The girl simply huffed as if this wasn't even worth her time. And just as I thought Charlie and I could start walking again, came the rest of the group which I oh so loved to spend my time with. Not.

Jasmine entwined her arm with Violet's just as Tyler, Scott and Matthew joined in.

"I hear you got a free ride home with one of the emo-riders at Wright's party" Matthew smirked mockingly at me.

"Oh really?" I retorted without really caring what he had heard.

"Well, I hear you got so wasted, you had to be carried" Tyler joined in, looking bemused and arrogantly at me. If they didn't like me, then way on earth did the intent on talking to me?

"You guys hear a lot. Congratulations" I smiled innocently at them, but my voices dripped with cold sarcasm. Charlie shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

Tyler and Matthew simply smiled wickedly and I knew they had probably heard rumors of me doing all kind of weird stuff with "the emo-riders" as the simpleminded douche Matthew called Kyle, Timmy and Logan. It was so typical and it wouldn't be the first time that such rumors had started about me. Let's just say that even when I'm best friends with Charlie, I'm still in the danger-zone when it comes to being made fun of and picked on, because I was one of the few who actually talked back to the "popular kids" at school.

Have I ever told you how _fun_ it is to me?

"You can always get a ride with me" Scott winked mockingly and they laughed. Charlie looked confused as to why they were laughing and before I can answer, I'm interrupted by a much welcome voice.

"Cailyn! Over here!" Sarah yells from the parking lot. She and the other guys must have just arrived, because they were either getting of their bikes or standing beside it. I smile and wave before turning to Charlie's friends.

"As much fun as this has been, I have people I rather be with" then I look at Charlie.

"See you later" I say friendly and he smiles reluctantly. I know he doesn't like me hanging out with Kyle and company, but I also know he would like them, if he got to know them.

"I'm going to the shooting range after school with my dad, but I'll still drive you home, so no worries" he reminds me and I thank him before leaving them. His dad had been taking him to the shooting range since he was small as a father-and-son-bonding-thing, and as soon Charlie was old enough, his dad got him a rifle and they started going hunting together. It was very difficult for me to see a guy like Charlie going hunting, because he was so innocent, but I knew he did it for his dad's sake. He enjoyed spending time with his dad where they were the only ones.

Sarah meets me halfway and gives me a hug and I greet the guys – my eyes locking with Kyle's for just a brief moment and I smile shyly.

"Your timing couldn't have been better" I tell Sarah with a relieved and thankful look. She smiles brightly.

"Well, my timing has always been exquisite" she says with her nose in the sky and I giggle. Josh takes her hand and gives her a peck on the cheek.

"Yes, my queen, indeed it is"

"Uhh, 'my queen', I like the sound of that" she answers.

"Don't get too used to it" Winston jokes.

"Your homeboy looks after you like a lost puppy" Timmy smiles and throws his head lightly in the direction I came from. I follow his gaze and caught Charlie looking at me, before he turned his eyes away. I smile slightly.

"Yeah, he's just not sure you guys are good company for me" I mock playfully.

"Maybe Kyle isn't, but we certainly are" Josh says and gets paid with a smack on the arm by Sarah.

"He's certainly better company than you, but then again that doesn't say much" Timmy joins in and Josh feigns hurt.

"Aw, you guys. Could you please shut up now?" Kyle jokes sweetly and rolls his eyes with a smile.

"Well, I think you are very good company" I says with a smile in his direction and he gives me a soft look I'm not sure he's even aware of.

"Cailyn, you better don't. It'll just rise to his head and it's big enough already" Logan comments as he opens his mouth for the first time today. I giggle.

"Oh, yeah, I see what you mean" I act like I'm takes measuring looks at Kyle's head and he sighs smiling.

"God, you're easily corrupted. I thought you were on my side"

I shrug with a smile as if saying: what can I do?

"See you tomorrow. Same time?" I ask as I step out of Charlie's car which is holding at idle in front of my house in the moment.

"Of course. See you" he smiles back at me before driving off.

I ran inside to change out of my clothes and into my work clothes. There was no time to shower, but I splashed some water in my face and gathered my hair in a ponytail, before walking to the kitchen. I checked the fridge and cabinets to see if I needed to bring buy something before coming home when my shift was over and mentally noted what was needed. Luckily it wasn't much – my mother barely ate a thing, if I didn't cook something and put it in front of her and even then it was rare for her to even touch the food. It goes without saying that the woman was skinny, but somehow she got by. She must eat something when I'm not at home or else she would have died from malnutrition a long time ago, then again she probably got some fat from the alcohol she devoured or whatever.

As I walk the short way to work, I realize that I have rushed too much and still have about 20 minutes to burn before I have to sign in. I make a short detour past Lloyd's place. I really see him much too rarely and I might as well go by and say hello as I have time anyway.

I feel the smile spread on my lips as I walk up the stairs on the nostalgic porch and knock on the net door. My smile grows wider when I see Abigail open both doors and she is quickly to smile back to me and give me her trademark motherly hug. God, I've missed her! Just like Lloyd has been like a father to me, Abigail had been more of a mother to me than my real mother has ever been or ever could be.

"Hi, Abigail, it's been too long" I regret not coming over a little more frequently, because even if I had been over a couple of times to eat dinner with the middle-aged married-couple with no kids of their own, after I didn't need them to look after me in the same way anymore – let's face it, they would never stop to look after me, even though I wasn't a child anymore – they were someone I loved and adored. It was so easy to see why my dad was best friends with Lloyd when they went to school together and why it was Lloyd and his sweet wife Abigail that had taken up the task to watch over me. Even though I never really knew my dad, because he ran from us before I could remember, Lloyd had always spoken fondly of him, which made me hate him just an inch less for leaving me with my immature, weak mother, 'cause that's how I've always seen her. Weak and immature. So damn weak for letting the loss of my father and god knows what else control her and immature for just being her, I mean, seriously, even if she got me at a very young age – with an older man, I might add. My dad was about 10 years older than her – it didn't give her the right to dress like she did and drink away the few brain cells she got left or let her daughter be the grown up.

"Lloyd says you've been in the garage and started making friends with the kids there" Abigail starts leading me into the living room where Lloyd gets up from his chair. He comes over to hug me.

"Yeah, they are cool and if I become friends with them, Sarah will be the first girlfriend I've had" I says playfully and jokes with how sad that sounds.

"Don't be like that of course you'll become friends real quick. They are good kids the hole lot" Abigail says warmhearted.

"Yep, and they are damn good at what they do too, but don't tell them I said that or I'll never hear the end of it" Lloyd comments casually.

"Were you on your way to work?" Abigail notices my cloths.

"Had a couple of minutes to spare which is…" I look down at my wristwatch. "… almost over" I finish with a slight smile.

"Well, it was nice of you to spend them on us. Do you want a bite to eat when you're shift is over? I'll just put something aside for you then" Abigail smiles sweetly at me.

"My shift is over really late, but thanks. I can come by one of these days if I may?" I always hate to say no to this woman. It's the same thing with my grandmother.

"Of course you can! You're always welcome here, right, honey?" Abigail doesn't even look towards her husband as she asks him, but he nods and easily agrees anyway.

"Well, I really have to go. I was good to see you again" I state reluctantly.

"You too, darling. Come back soon" Abigail hugs me and gives me a peck on the cheek before letting me go. Lloyd grabs my shoulder as he walks me to the door.

"I know you're probably already aware of it, but I have to say it anyways. Even though you don't get them any better and it's in no way their fault, Kyle and the lot all have some baggage and I don't want you…" he starts in a hushed voice so Abigail won't hear.

"I trust them and you know, I've been friends with Logan most of my life. Not to even start about my own baggage" I smiles reassuringly and he sighs.

"I'm just…" he begins again, but I cut in once more.

"… looking out for me, I know and thanks. See you tomorrow at the garage?" I ask with my hand on the doorknob.

"Yeah, I'm at work all day, so I'll know if you sneak in again" he winks in a fatherly manner and I give him a last hug before running of to work.

God, time flies when you really need it to just slow down a bit.

**Oh, and I promise there'll a little more "action" in the next chapter both between Cailyn and her mum, and Cailyn and Kyle… I think…? I haven't really planed much ahead, just thinking of something as I'm writing… or when I'm about to go to sleep (which is really annoying because then I can't sleep before I've written it down) Well, enough of my blabbering xD**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N**

**I know there are grammatical errors, but I hope you'll enjoy anyway ^^**

**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own "The little Red Riding Hood".**

**Chapter 12**

_*A couple of hours after we left off.*_

I took my time going home. The night was clear and the air was only a bit chilly. Work had been hard, but in the good, challenging way. I was in a good mood even though it had been an awfully long day with no time to relax, but then again, I didn't mind doing something most of the time. I always felt a bit… restless whenever I didn't do anything.

I couldn't wait 'till I got home. Mom was – with some luck – asleep, so that I could get some dinner, take a much needed shower and then off to sleep. I was not naïve enough to think, that I would get dreamless sleep. Usually I was more exhausted when I dragged myself out of bed, than when I got into it. I hated that nightmare. It was so god damn confusing and it was so creepy, that I dreamt the same thing every freaking night! I recalled a night when I was 14 years old or so, where I refused to go to sleep. Instead I kept myself busy all night by cleaning up the house, doing laundry, reading, drinking coffee, doing crosswords and I was pretty proud of myself, when I managed to do that more than one night in a row, but school was awful and when my teachers started to get worried, I knew I had to stop. If the teachers get worried about you, they will want to talk to your parents – or in my case: my mother – which couldn't happen, because then they would know and then they would be forced to call those people from child care and protection service.

I shook my head as if I could get the worries and memories out of my head that way. I shouldn't think about that. I would turn 18 in less than a year and if I could keep out the spotlight this far, I sure as hell could do it a couple more months.

There was light in the windows when I got home, which indicated that my mother still hadn't passed out from drinking yet. I heaved a heavy sigh in order to not let her drinking problems get the best of me. I was in a good mood, and I wouldn't let my mother ruin it – which meant, I had to quickly find out where in the house she was and not look that way more than necessary.

I went inside and heard clatter coming from the living room, as I quietly made my way to the kitchen. I put the few groceries I brought after work on their places and found the ingredients for a quick sandwich.

"Where have you been?" I heard my mother's slurred voice coming from the door.

"Work" I patiently answered as I knew too well, that if she heard any sign of annoyance or coolness she would start and argument, and there was no way you could have a sensible argument with a drunk person.

"You know what I heard?" she took a sip from her vodka bottle as she came into the kitchen.

"What did you hear?" I mentally rolled my eyes as I kept making my sandwich. Just make that sandwich and excuse yourself. Come on. It won't be long and she will quickly forget that I even came home.

"I heard that you've started… started becoming friends with the bikers" she said in a tone I knew far too well. If I said one word now, that didn't suit her, she would flip. Then again it went the other way too. I knew where she was going and if she went there… I wouldn't be able to just give patient, calm answers.

"What if I am? I'm already friends with Logan, and you don't mind that" _not that you had any saying in who I was friends with_, but I didn't say that.

"I'm disappointed that you keep such bad company. I thought you were more sen…sible than that" she slurred coolly and I couldn't help but let out a small, humorless laugh. Oh no, she didn't! If she thought for one second, that _she _even had the right to be disappointed by _me_, she was so very wrong. How could one be such a hypocrite?! _I_ kept bad company? Ha! _She_ was more than enough bad company for me! I knew how some kids ended up because their parents were alcoholics.

"Oh, you should hear yourself right now" I said venomously not caring about anything, than just getting my opinion out in the open.

"If you want to play the worried parent, you might want to lose the bottle, _mom_" I said that last word with sarcasm, to let her now that she hadn't really been my mother in any way.

Without any kind of warning she flung her half-filled bottle of vodka towards the wall where it broke to pieces.

"Happy now?!" her voice has risen with a sudden burst of anger and she looked at me with the foggy expression she always wore. I had always wondered how the world looked like through her alcoholic eyes. Did she still feel compassion and love? Did she even care about anything other than if we were out of booze?

"Are you crazy?! It's me who has to clean that up! And do you know why?" I asked in a high pitch. I thought I seen all of my mom's faces, but I've never had thought she would smash something on purpose. I didn't give her time to answer. I was too angry to care about the fact that it was impossible to have an argument with an alcoholic. If she didn't care, then why should I? I _needed_ her to know how it felt to not have a _real _mother around. She had never tugged me into bed. Never kissed my bruised knee. Never taken me to school. Never congratulated me on my birthday – I doubted she even remembered which day she squeezed me out of her womb or if she even remembered that much. The times she had acted even remotely like she cared about me, was so few and rare that I barely remembered them.

"Because the only thing _you've_ ever done is drink, leaving _me_ to be the parent! I even have to hide the money _I_ earn so that you won't use them all on booze, but somehow you never seem to run out. Where _do_ you get your alcohol from anyway?" I asked spitefully, not even caring. She probably stole it or got it from some of the men she hooked up with in the weekends – another reason why I spend my weekends with either Charlie or my grandma – but the "relationships" never lasted more than a week and even that, would be a surprisingly long time for her. I couldn't bring myself to say that out loud no matter how angry I got, but she must've seen it in my eyes, because that's when she did it. The force of her slap made my head go to one side and my cheek burned along with my eyes. How could she? How dared she?!

"Don't give me that patronizing look, child! I'm the grownup, not you. You're too young and _stupid_ to know anything about real life, you slut!" she yelled and breathed heavily.

There was so much I wanted to yell right back at her. I wanted to tell just how wrong she was, but for what? It's not like she would actually take my words seriously. I could see it in her face and eyes. She looked as though I was a little child whose tantrum just went too far. And besides…

I was far too stunned and surprised to get even the tiniest sound across my tightly closed lips. I could only look at her with my hand on my burning cheek.

Never had I thought she would be able to lay a hand on me like that. I couldn't wrap my mind around what just happened. Just a few minutes earlier I had been tired but in a good mood. That was completely gone by now. I had never been physically assaulted like this before not even in school.

My surprise quickly turned to anger and as it did, I saw her own anger being sucked out of her and I could almost see what had just happened get through to her, like she just now realized what she had done. What she had done was bellow anything I would ever have expected of my drunk, screwed up mom. I felt so fucking humiliated and I wanted nothing more than to scream and yell at her, to tell her every spiteful and angry thought that have ever run through my head because of her, but I didn't. I simply pushed past, heading for the front door. If words didn't get through to her, then maybe actions would. With my hand on the doorknob I couldn't help but look back at my mother to give her one last cold glare and I saw that the horror and regret had now taken over her facial features. I had never seen her more sober than she looked in this moment. Perfect! At least _something_ got through to her in that fuzzy brain of hers. She needed to know how _her_ actions made _me_ feel, and I wasn't just thinking about the slap.

As I walked away from the house, I realized what I was doing, but I didn't want to go back inside. Not just yet. I was still far too furious to be in the same house as her. Therefore, I just kept walking until I calmed down a bit, which meant me wandering through the same streets in my tiny hometown and eventually ending up at the outskirts of the forest, before I stopped and started thinking. I looked down at the clock on my phone. Has it really just been less than an hour since I left my house?

I threw my head back and closed my eyes tiredly. This was _not_ how I wanted to end my day. Every time my thoughts whirled back to my house and my mum, I could feel the anger flaring. No! I won't think about that right now! I had to be just a bit rational. I forced my thought back on more familiar and everyday paths as I stood before the forest.

It's a school night. I have to get up early in the morning. I need sleep. I need… I closed my eyes as I realized that I didn't have anything with me except phone and what I was wearing of course – which was my work clothes. I had no toothbrush, change of clothes or even my schoolbooks, and I refused to face my mother just jet. And I couldn't possibly sleep on some random bench, but where could I go. The first place that popped into my head was also the place I knew I could never go; my grandmother's. She would be far too worried besides, it was too far to walk. Then there was Charlie, but I couldn't worry my best friend with this either. Logan was out of the question too as his mother and mine was friends, which meant that she would know my location before I even got some time for myself. I briefly considered going to Lloyd and sweet Abigail, but I knew Lloyd too well and I didn't want him to scold my mother again – he had threatened her by saying he would go to the authorities if she didn't start acting like a parent and stop drinking, but _she_ didn't care and _I_ had to plead him not to.

Who else was there? Who else could I go to?

God, I was pathetic! I laid my head in my hands and squinted my eyes. God, I couldn't wait 'till I was old enough to get my own place. I felt so bad when I had to depend on others and be a burden. Maybe I should just_ not_ sleep. Others didn't have to get involved in my drama. I sighed heavily before letting my wet hands – I must have been crying - fall and… I froze.

"Cailyn?" Kyle seemed to have come from nowhere and was now looking at me with worry and confusion, as if he couldn't believe I was there.

"What… what are you doing here?" God, my voice even wavered. I whipped my eyes and tried to look normal. It was too late to hide behind a smile and pretend. He had already seen my tearstained cheeks.

"Just taking a late night walk. What about you? It's quite the detour if you're going home from work, unless of course you live in the forest" he tried loosening the atmosphere, but the worry never left his eyes and he quickly turned serious. I could feel my chin quiver, but refused to cry in front of anybody and especially Kyle. For some reason I didn't want him to think of me as weak and independent.

"I needed some air" I had more control of my voice now and I succeeded in answering him without either lying or telling the upright truth.

He smiled slightly, not as he was amused, but more like… I couldn't explain it, but it didn't annoy me, on the contrary it actually made me feel a little better and I _knew_ he wouldn't ask.

"Well, I was on my way home… and you look like you could use something hot to drink" he said suggestively and now it was my turn to smile. He made it easy for me to be myself and forget why I was actually standing here.

"Are you trying to seduce me, Kyle?" I teased and he chuckled lightly.

"Always" he answered just a playfully and my smile widened. Then I looked down shamefully for what I was about to say before hesitantly meeting his gaze.

"Maybe you have a couch too? I could use a place to stay… just for the night" I said the last bit fast and reassuringly. I felt the heat rise in my cheeks and this time, it was not because of a slap. I felt so ashamed that I had to ask.

Concern crossed his face again as he nodded.

"You sure you want the couch and not the bed? I'm willing to share, you know" as he spoke he regained his smile and winked at me. I blushed as he reminded me of _that_ escapade.

"Who hasn't done stupid thinks when they were drugged?" I joked.

With a smirk he started walking and I followed by his side. After a few seconds of silence he couldn't seem to help but break it.

"You can have the bed if you want. I'm perfectly fine with sleeping on the couch" he said in a serious voice that made me turn towards him in surprise.

"I'm enough of a burden as it already is. I'll take the couch" I said firmly and he shook his head with a smile that made my confusion grow.

"What?" I said as didn't seem to be about to tell as to why he was smiling.

"Like you could ever be a burden" he smiles as if it his answer was obvious and the fact, that he seemed completely honest and truthful only made me flabbergasted. He chuckled and gave me another wink. I rolled my eyes with a smile.

The rest of the way to his apartment, we talked about our day – me mostly complaining about Charlie's friends and being thankful for Kyle and the gang for coming to my rescue, and him talking about both school and mainly about working in the garage. It made me smile to hear him talk about himself. While talking, we reached the apartment complex and we went inside without ending our ongoing conversation. He seemed so content and happy with what he did, and I envied him for that. I didn't know what to do with my life, except that I wanted more than this town had to offer. I felt trapped here, but Kyle… Kyle already knew what he wanted to be, and not just what job he wanted to have. He knew what kind of person he was and what kind of person he aimed to be, but there was something he didn't know. He didn't know that he was already good enough as he was. He was someone other should aim to be, and this I told him. He looked at me with such a surprised expression that I couldn't help but laugh.

"You really do thing too low of yourself" I smiled at his confusion as he refused to believe me. Of course. The greatest of people never saw themselves as great or good, and that was just one of the qualities that made them the greatest.

When I coincidentally looked at Kyle's watch above his fridge, I almost jumped. It was nearly 2 in the morning! Where did the time go?!

"Look at the time. Oh God, tomorrow is going to be hell" I moaned. I had no energy for tomorrow and I couldn't even endure thinking about how to face my mother or even go home tomorrow.

"We could skip school if you want" he shrugged as if it was obvious and I gaped at him.

"Skip school?"

He chuckled.

"Yes, miss studious, skip school. Ever heard of it?" he teased and I blushed slightly.

"I don't know…" I couldn't believe I even considered it, but I could probably need it. I wouldn't be able to focus on class tomorrow anyway, not with the thoughts of my drunken mum hitting me. As the gloom memory returned so did my anger and this time another feeling slowly ate at me; betrayal. My hand rose to my cheek in remembrance.

"Cailyn, are you alright?" Kyle looked at me worriedly.

"No" I answered stiffly and looked at him. My eyes burned with suppressed and traitorous tears that I still refused to shed in his presence.

"I had an argument with my mum when I came home from work and… it didn't end so well. She slapped me" I began and halted as I considered if it was a good idea to spill my problems all over him, but he simply looked at me patiently. I had his undivided attention.

"She was drunk as she always is" I clenched my fists as the anger overshadowed the betrayal and my nails pierced the skin in my palms. Kyle laid a calming hand on mine and I loosened a bit.

"I was tired and I got angry. I shouldn't have yelled at her like that, but it's just so… frustrating and… I just wish she would… How can she be so blind when it comes to her own mistakes and when it comes to me, there is nothing but errors and it's like she thinks that just because she is an alcoholic tramp, that I am too! And a mother shouldn't hit their child, right?! They should take care of their children and not the other way around! I know how childish I sound right now, but I'm so _tired_ of being mature" the tears streamed down my face as the words stumbled across my lips. I've never spoken of this to anyone other than my mother – and you all know how that went – not even Logan, because he already knew this, but it was good to have finally uttered them.

"Cailyn, please look at me" Kyle almost demanded and I obeyed with only little hesitation. His hand was on placed gently on my cheek and his thumb brushed my tears away.

"You are not at fault here, Cailyn. You know that, don't you? You should not feel ashamed to say what you mean or feel. No one should" he looked me so deep and intensely in my eyes, as though he wanted to force his words into my head. I offered a sad smile.

"Don't" he said as if he knew that I tried to be brave even though it was too late. The fraction of my soul that I just poured out was not something I could take back anymore. It was already out there and I felt naked under his gaze.

"God, Cailyn" he cursed under his breath and pulled me in for a hug. It was easier to let go of the tears and everything else for that matter, when I couldn't see his face. I cried with my face hidden in his chest and even though I drenched his shirt, I didn't have the energy to fight it, and he didn't seem to care.


	13. Chapter 13

**I sincerely apologize for the long wait, but I had school-work and writters block. Well here is chapter 13 and I should warn you. There will most likely be A LOT of grammatical errors. Hope you'll enjoy anyway :i**

**Chapter 13 **_**Kyle POV**_

Like always, Ben had been pestering me and even after he had left, I couldn't stay in the apartment. I had to get some air. The urge to let go and _run_ almost consumed me. I _needed_ to let go of my build up frustration before my anger and annoyance made me break something.

My pace towards the forest was hurried and quick. I just wanted to shift. To let the animal take over. To become one with my inner self and gain more control over my chaotic thoughts so that I could get them sorted. More other form had always been my refugee, when the human life became too much, as it tended to do around any members of my family. Nothing except shifting and working with machines had ever managed to calm me completely down, and seeing as it was late night it was better going to the forest than the garage.

Ben could just be so infuriation! Why did he find so much joy in making my life a living hell? Why did he always have to come here, when he had nothing better to do? I thought he had found a pack in South Carolina, but either he got sick of them or it was the other way around.

When I arrived to the edge of the forest, I stopped dead on my track. Someone was standing with their back to me, facing the threes. At first, I didn't recognize the person standing there and was just about to turn around and find another place to enter the forest, but as soon as the scent of mango shampoo hit me, my heart skipped a beat and my breath caught in my trout. What amazed me more than my physical reaction was the fact that my own frustration and anger towards my brother seemed to fade. My "problem" didn't seem like such a big deal and it was as if I had already shifted or worked on an engine. My thoughts were more sorted and my concentration pointed towards something… more. And the fact that Cailyn seemed to have that kind of effect on me, scared the wits out of me, but at the same time I knew I couldn't act on that fear.

"Cailyn?" I couldn't believe it. What was she doing out here? As she turned around, I felt something pull at my heart. She had been crying. Why? I discreetly searched her body for any visible sign of harm, but except for her one cheek that was a bit reddish compared to the other, there were no injuries.

"What… what are you doing here?" she tried to hide behind a mask, but I couldn't let her. I didn't want to be a person she had to hide from. I wanted her to be able to talk to me, but I wouldn't force her. I of all people should know, how important it was to keep secrets and not tell them to just anybody. Plus I didn't find it fair, to ask for her to tell me something she didn't want to share, when I wasn't ready to tell her about my secret. I hoped one day I could find someone to share it with, and I knew Cailyn could be that person, but not quite jet. Telling an outsider about _it_ would mean not only changing that person's entire point of view on life, but it would be like spilling my entire being. I would be vulnerable and fragile under someone else's scrutinizing gaze and a single word would be enough to break me. I wasn't ready to put myself out there like that. I was still too afraid.

I realized that no matter the reason, I was happy she was there. It was good to see her even though her state worried me. My heart ached at the sight of her puffy, red eyes and lost gaze.

"Just taking a late night walk. What about you? It's quite the detour if you're going home from work, unless of course you live in the forest" I tried being casual, but I was worried about her, and I was afraid someone had hurt her. If that were the case, they would seriously regret it. Just the thought of someone hurting her, made my insides turn and my fists clench.

"I needed some air" she said, gracefully avoiding to answer why she was out crying with only the night and threes as her company – and now me of course. I couldn't help but smile as she said that. It was the same reason I had when I left my apartment. I didn't want to pressure her into telling me what's wrong. If she wanted me to know, she would tell me herself. We all had secrets, right? Besides, more than wanting to know the source of her misery, I rather wanted to cheer her up.

I lied about being on my way home, in the hope that she would come over. I didn't like her being out here on her own and I especially didn't want to leave her before getting her in a better mood. I wanted her to know that I was supportive and cared for her.

It seemed to help because as we talked her smile grew wider. It was such a beautiful smile. That is, until she looked down shamefully. It seemed she was in more trouble than I thought, because she didn't seem to want to go home. Concern crept under my skin jet again like a slimy snail as I nodded my approval. I tried loosening the mood again.

We talked the whole way to my apartment. It was amazing how blind she was when it came to herself. She couldn't see how special she was and it kind of frustrated me. What amazed me even more was the look she gave as I talked about work. There was a light and admiration in her eyes that I didn't get. What did she find so great about me that made her give me such a look?

We talked for what seemed like hours before she looked at the clock above my fridge. She seemed flustered which made a smile creep unto my face.

"Look at the time. Oh God, tomorrow is going to be hell"

I couldn't believe she even thought about school after whatever made her leave her home in the manner she did. If I was frustrated or sad, the last thing on my mind would be school.

"We could skip school if you want" I tried to be casual about it. I wanted to cheer her up and at the same time I wished to be with her. I knew it was selfish, but I wanted to be the one to make her sadness disappear and get her to smile again. That plus I sincerely believed that a day of, would do her some good.

"Skip school?" she looked at me as if I just suggested that we went to school naked.

"Yes, miss studious, skip school. Ever heard of it?" I couldn't help teasing her.

"I don't know…" she seemed at little lost in thoughts before her hand unconsciously went to her cheek. It had begun to swell slightly and my heart clenched.

"Cailyn, are you alright?"

"No" she was struggling to keep her posture. I kept my mouth shut, waiting for her to go on. She told me about her mother and the argument. She was fighting not to cry, but I didn't want her to. I wanted her to be happy. I _needed_ her to be happy. I laid a hand on her clenched fists in the hopes, that she understood that I was _there_ and to get her to relax her muscles.

I had heard about her mother. Of course I had. This town was tiny and sometimes that wasn't such a great thing. Secrets was hard to keep.

"Cailyn, please look at me" I took her face in my hands as gentle as I could, in the fear that she might break, if I put too much strength into my touch. I brushed some of the tears she had finally shed away with my thump. For once the urge to just kiss her was not as overwhelming as the urge to calm and comfort her.

"You are not at fault here, Cailyn. You know that, don't you? You should not feel ashamed to say what you mean or feel. No one should" I needed her to understand and accept this fact. She couldn't just blame herself. A child doesn't choose its parent. Hell, I knew that better than anyone, even though it took me a long time to understand. She tried to be brave by smiling slightly, but I didn't want her to. She shouldn't feel like she had to hide or act in front of me. I didn't want that, and I knew it wasn't good for her. Hiding ones hurt only make it that much worse later on.

"Don't" I muttered.

"God, Cailyn" I couldn't bear watching her like this. It was breaking my heart and seeing her like this, made me want to protect her from all bad. Without thinking, I took her in my arms and held her close. As she cried her heart out, I gently rubbed circles on her back and I didn't stop even as her full blown crying turned into sobs. I just held her until her breathing calmed and her heartbeat slowed down. I snaked my arm under her knees and the other around her back, and carried her to my room. Her eyes were closed, but the tearstain decorated her face like some sort of war paint. To me, it seemed wrong that a single tear of sadness or frustration should even graze her cheeks or curl her beautiful features. She was so strong and seemed to be able to handle anything that came at her, but she forgot to be selfish. She needed to know, that it was ok to dump her problems on other people. That there was nothing wrong with asking for help when needed.

I gently laid her down on my bed and pulled the covers over her. I had a blanket on the couch and luckily, I had two pillows, so I took the one her head didn't rest upon and went to the living room slash kitchen slash dining room.

I wasn't even tired, but I still brushed my teeth, took of my pants and laid on the couch. I wished it were under different circumstances that she now slept in my bed, but I was still happy to see her. Now that I wasn't in her presence anymore, my brain started to function properly again. I was worried and slightly terrified of the feelings she brought up in me. It was dangerous and wrong in so many ways. Even _if_ I had been just the average teenager, I would still not be good enough for her… or would I? If I wasn't a Shifter, my parents might not have been so infuriating difficult to please, and my brother might not have such a big pain in my ass, but would we still be a family? Would I have made the same choices I had if it wasn't for the wolf in me? If I were given a different destiny and path in life, would I have been a better or worse person? Cailyn had told me just earlier this evening that I thought too low of myself, but… I don't know. Maybe she was right. Maybe I was just like her and couldn't see myself clearly, but even so… there was nothing I wished for more than to be a man worthy of the strong willed and kind young woman in my bedroom. She deserved someone that could protect her and was steady. I didn't know how much a Shifter could be that for her, but hell I was willing to try, even if it scared me and even if it she could only accept me as a friend.

* * *

><p>I groggily woke to the smell of toasted bread, bacon and eggs. That and the sound of someone working quietly in the kitchen gently pulled me up in a sitting position on the couch. The image of Cailyn making breakfast with such an easygoing and happy expression on her beautiful face, made my heart beat faster.<p>

"Good morning. I hope you don't mind me using your kitchen" she smiled shyly at me as she realized I was awake. I calmly pulled on my pants and went over to her. The food looked delicious, but…

"Where did you get that? I thought my fridge was half-empty" I muttered and yawned. She just simply smiled at me. Oh, that smile!

"I saw that, which is whyyyyyy I went to this thing called a convenience store" she draw out the 'why' and winked, but now I was fully awake, I could see she was a little tense. I recalled our conversation from last night and the fact that she cried herself to sleep. I felt a painful pull at my heart and wished she would never experience anything like that again. She deserved so much more than she got.

"How are you?" I asked softly, a little afraid that she might take it the wrong way. I wasn't sure if she was one of those, who didn't like to be reminded of herself crying.

She blushed slightly and turned to me with a serious look in her beautiful eyes. There was so much life in those heavenly orbs. Oh God, listen to yourself, Kyle. Don't sound like such a girl! Not even in your own head. Jesus...

"I'm very grateful for you. It seems as if you're always there when I'm in trouble, so…" the seriousness softened and she smiled playfully.

"… now I'm making you breakfast as a thank you and hoped the offer on skipping school still stands?"

I smiled whole-heartedly. That smile of hers seemed to affect me in such a funny way. I didn't know what to make of that warm and fuzzy feeling. It was all so gooey and I feared those feelings. Wasn't it just last night, I had made up with myself, that I would be her friend? A friend doesn't get sweaty palms or significantly faster heartbeat when another friend smiled at you. This could only end badly if I didn't get my feelings under control.

"Of course, anything for you, mi'lady" I teased. Ignoring my crazy inner monolog for now. We ate breakfast while talking about nothing heavy or mind-blowing. It was actually quite nice and as always when Cailyn was near, the fear of getting too close to any "outsider" was pushed aside and even seemed ridiculous. I might fear my growing feelings for her, but I didn't feel on edge around her and I had a feeling it was safe to be myself with her.

"I have work from three to seven, but we can do something until then… if you want" I told her sounding hopeful. Very smooth, I know. Especially since I was the one suggesting we'd skip school.

"Sounds great" was it just me or was there anticipation and excitement in her eyes? Maybe it was just because she had never skipped school before. Or it could also just be me reading too much into it.

"So… any plans for us on this fine day?" she asked amused, before taking a bite of her third piece of bacon.

I smiled sheepishly as I really hadn't thought it through, but only thought that I wanted to cheer her up and get her mind of off things.

"No" I reluctantly answered, but smiled happily.

"Buuut I'm open for any suggestions" I continued teasingly and enjoyed the sound of her giggles. She seemed to be deep in thought before answering with a hopeful smile. Oh that smile.

"What about a walk in the woods?"

I was caught off guard, as I hadn't seen that one coming.

"Why the woods?" I asked a bit uneasy. She didn't… she _couldn't_ know, could she? No, there was no way. It was just a… coincidence? She probably just enjoyed outdoor walks. I was just overthinking it, because I had something to hide, right?

"Well, when I first _officially_ met you, you were out walking in the woods, and I thought it might be something you enjoyed… but if you don't want to, we can just do something else" she shrugged, but the questioning look hadn't left her eyes. A strange feeling filled my chest. It was fluttering and uncomfortable, but at the same time, I wanted that strange feeling to last. What the hell?! Again? I pushed aside my confusion and tried to forget the feeling, as I smiled to the girl across from me.

"I do enjoy a nice stroll in the forest at this fine season" I said in a mocking-snobbish voice, which made her roll her eyes with an amused smile.

We finished breakfast, cleared the table and after a quick shower on my part, we were out the door. I felt sort of nervous taking her to the woods. Not because I feared we might run into one of the others from the pack or because I was paranoid enough to think she would find something that could make her suspicious of my real identity, but because I felt like I was about to share something really private with her.

The woods was where I went when I wanted to be myself or clear my head. It was where I shifted and where I'd run freely. Never had I taken a human to the woods before, especially not such an important person. I hoped and wished for her to like the woods just an ounce of how I loved it. The wilderness was where my heart was. Where the wolf in me belonged.

We walked in comfortable silence as the threes closed in around us. We didn't follow a path, but made our own. I felt my heart flutter and a sucking feeling in the pit of my stomach at the calming sounds of the woods. Everything was so quiet and still there were so many sounds. Insects humming. Birds singing. Leaves rustling. Rodents eating or running on the dry leaves on the forest floor.

I felt the familiar urge to shift, but to my surprise, the urge to stay near Cailyn was even greater. That scared me more than anything. If I was so drawn and protective of her that my urge to shift faded this much, it could only mean that I wasn't just crushing on her. It wasn't that I feared commitment or the thought of being devoted to someone. It wasn't as if my parents crappy relationship had ruined the concept of "love" for me or made me think – like Ben – that there was no such thing as "love" or finding your mate. I've seen Sara and Josh and the happiness they shared. What scared me was the fact that I might be falling for someone whom I didn't deserve. I didn't know what Cailyn thought of me, but I doubted she saw me as more than friends. How could she? She was so strong, kind and so perfect, whereas I was so… flawed and damaged. Not even to mention the whole Shifter-thing. How could I ever give her more to struggle with be telling her my secret, when she had enough to deal with as it was? Telling a human about Shifters would turn their whole world upside down, and they could never tell another soul about it. They would be forced to lie and hide things from their human friends and family. Not exactly ideal.

"Do you know what you're going to do about your living-situation?" I asked in order to snap out of my crazed inner monolog. The smile that had lit up her face until now faded and I regretted asking.

"I'm not sure. My grandmother's place is a no-no because I can't get there without a car and I don't won't to worry her. I could ask Lloyd and Abigail. I know they would welcome me with open arms and no questions asked, because they know how my mother can be and would just assume I needed some space" she seemed to just be thinking out loud, with a slightly worried look on her face and her brows furrowed together.

"But?" I asked, feeling it in the air.

"They have already done so much for me when I was younger," she said with a sad smile.

"You can always stay with me until you figure out what to do," I offered slightly afraid she would take it the wrong way.

Her eyes widened with surprise and she stopped walking. I turned and looked at her with one eyebrow lifted in confusion. Why was she so surprised? She already slept at my place two times. It was not as if it was weird or anything, right? Sure, I liked her – a lot -, but she only saw me as a friend… all right, it sounded weird when I put it like that, but she needed a place to stay, and I wanted to help.

"You… are you sure? I mean, isn't a bother having me there?" she eyed me warily and I couldn't help but grin. Geez, was she able to do _anything_ without looking so damn cute? God, Kyle, snap out of it!

"If it makes you feel better, I'll let you cook breakfast" I teased and she smiled brightly, stepping closer.

"Deal" she said and kissed my cheek. It was like not like time stopped or fireworks started, but I felt heat rush to my cheeks, especially where her lips had touched. She smiled shyly and started walking again. I followed and felt a flutter in my chest. God, this really couldn't end well. What had I gotten myself into?

* * *

><p>I was replacing the old carburetor in Cailyn's car with a new one that had just arrived today. I hadn't told her about this, because I wanted to surprise her. It wasn't a complete new carburetor, as I had paid for it with my own salary – not something I usually did, but since it was Cailyn… well, I wanted to do something for her after the whole thing with her mum and it needed a knew one anyway. I knew the company I bought it from, and it was a sweet deal. Timmy, Josh and Winston – Logan didn't comment - couldn't see the purpose in doing something nice for a girl, if I didn't want to tell her about it, but Sarah thought it was sweet, not that their opinions would have made me act any different. I was in the middle of connecting the carburetor to the rest of the engine, when a car stopped in front of the garage and the sound of a car door slamming loudly made all of us turn our heads. Cailyn's friend Charlie or something walked into the garage with clenched jaws and thunder in his eyes. I exchanged a look with the guys, but they seemed just as confused as me.<p>

"What up, dude?" Josh greeted airy which made me smirk slightly, but Charlie simply ignored him.

"You" he said angrily as he walked up to me. What was his deal? I didn't even know the dude, and he was acting as if I'd done something to him.

"And good day to you" I couldn't help but smile innocently and mockingly. Hey, it was his fault for being so worked up and storming in here like that!

"You stay away from Cailyn" his voice was threatening and his eyes flaring with anger. My smile fell. I could sense the guys stand straighter and tense up a bit around us, but either Charlie didn't care or he didn't notice.

"I don't' think that it's for you to decide who Cailyn can or cannot see" who did he think he was?

"I've let you be close to her, because you all seemed genuine about being her friend, but if you think I will let my best friend who is like a little sister to me, stay with a _mutt_, you are damn wrong!" he almost hissed the last part and as he spoke my eyes grew wider. It was as if every sound had stopped and everyone was holding their breaths.

"Wh… what are your talking about?" my voice was hoarse from the shock. He couldn't know, could he?

He laughed humorlessly which gave me goose bumps. Who was that guy? He couldn't possibly be the same, naïve guy who hang around Cailyn, could he?

"Let skip the part where you pretend to not be a Shifter and I pretend to not be a Hunter, shall we?" he smirked and discreetly pulled out a curved dagger with all too familiar symbols decorating the sheath. It was the symbols of the Hunters. I instinctively took a few steps back and regretted showing signs of weakness in front of a Hunter. I heard Sarah gasp and Winston swear under his breath. I knew they were all ready to attack if Charlie made any sudden movements, but he didn't. He simply smirked and put away the dagger.

"I'm not here to kill you. I'm not a fan of the whole kill-all-of-them-with-no-remorse-thing, but if you don't stay away from Cailyn… I might reconsider," he threatened, but his words didn't really seem to sink in, because even though he was a Hunter, his threats didn't scare me. I just looked challenging back at him and straightened my back. Maybe I had lost my mind somewhere down the broken road that was my life.

"And what would you tell Cailyn, if you killed me?" he had to be bluffing. I knew a Hunter was capable of killing my kind, but would he really risk losing his best friend just to protect her from a non-existing threat? It was not as if I would ever hurt her and I sure as hell would protect her from anything that would, but… I was too selfish to leave her now. I tried to fight it before, but I couldn't anymore. She was my everything. And _that_ scared me more than any Hunter ever could.

"I'll just tell her you left town along with the rest you" he looked around in the garage as he indicated that this wasn't just my life on the line.

I growled and instinctively grabbed him by his throat. I wouldn't let him threaten my friends! I felt a sharp object press against my stomach the second I touched him. Around me, I heard threatening growls coming from my pack members.

"Don't think you're all high and mighty just because you're a Hunter" I loosened my grip slightly, but he didn't remove his dagger so much as an inch. Strangely enough, I was more worried about not getting through to him, than him stabbing me in the gut, which was the exact reason as to why I officially declared myself insane beyond saving. All right, that might be a bit of an overreaction, but still… I was far less scared of the Hunter than I should be.

"I won't hurt her… ever. More than anything I want to make her safe and happy, except I'm not trying to kill anyone in order to do so" I said coldly and let my hand fall. Charlie pulled the dagger away and everyone seemed to relax a bit around us, but not completely.

"You really think she would be happy and safe with a _Shifter_? Don't you think she got it tough enough as it is already? She deserves more than you could ever offer her" Charlie seemed to have calmed down a bit too, but he seemed bitter.

"I know, but that is also why I'm not going anywhere" some part of me wished that my words weren't true. That it wasn't too late to cut her out of my life, but it was. I didn't know what would happen in the future. I haven't told her my secret or even knew what I truly felt or if I was ever going to do so, but I knew I would be a fool to let her slip through my fingers. It was just one of those things.

Charlie glared condescending at me with a penetrating look, probably trying to figure out if I was being honest. I simply stared right back. Then he seemed to sigh resignedly, but his eyes held the same hostility as before.

"Don't make me regret allowing this and don't for a second think I'm approving" he hissed and I couldn't help but smirk slightly, just to piss him off even further.

"And don't you think that your approval means anything to me"

"Hurt her, and I'm going to skin you… slowly" he warned before walking to her car and driving off.

Everything seemed silent for a second, before Sarah rushed to me. She looked me over with a worried and angry expression, while murmuring something that sounded quite along the lines of: "stuck up" and "if I ever get my hands on him". I smiled reassuringly and pushed her hands away.

"I'm not hurt. Stop fussing already"

"He nearly gutted you! How can you be so goddamn calm, you stupid prick?! I was worried he was going to kill you!" she screamed in a shrill voice. Josh already grabbing onto his panicked girlfriend and trying to calm her down.

"I don't get it. Why would he go through all the trouble of threatening Kyle, when Logan obviously has been friends with Cailyn far longer than Kyle?" Winston wondered aloud. I clenched my jaw.

"Beats me" I muttered.

"Cailyn and I have been a bit more discreet than Kyle have, which is fine except from the fact that Kyle obviously doesn't just want to be friends with her and I think Charlie caught that. That, and the fact that she is now staying at Kyle's on unknown time," Logan lazily answered on my behalf and I blushed slightly. How the hell did he know Cailyn was staying with me?! I hadn't told anyone – mainly because my friends would tease me to no end – but more importantly…. Was I that obvious? I mean, sure I practically just confessed when Charlie was pointing a knife at me, but Logan sounded like it was old news.

"What?! Why is Cailyn staying with you?!" Sarah wanted to know. I ignored the nudge Josh gave Winston as they grinned behind Sarah's back – she would not approve of their childish reaction. God, why me?

"She… had some problems and… well, it's complicated and not any of your business" I answered a bit weary at first. I didn't want to tell anyone what had driven Cailyn out of her home. It was not my secret to share.

"Yeah, I'm sure it's _complicated_, right Winston?" Josh whispered a little too loud to Winston who chuckled. The look in Sarah's eyes could have pulverized far bigger beings than the two male Shifters, which were currently squirming under her glare.

The she-shifter was just about to let her pent up frustrations, anger and worry from before out on Josh and Winston.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Yeah, so here's chapter 14. Sorry, it took so long, but writers block, laziness and loads of schoolwork are **_**not**_** a good cocktail.**

**Hope you'll enjoy **** (I apologize for my bad grammar beforehand)**

**Chapter 14**

Kyle had gone to work and I was alone in his apartment. It felt strange being there without him. It was his place after all. The thought of Kyle made my heart flutter slightly. I couldn't stop thinking about this morning, when he came into the kitchen only wearing jeans. He was slender and muscular in the same way a swimmer was. I wonder how it would be like to touch. How the skin would feel under my fingers. A slight blush spread across my cheeks and I cursed myself for thinking of my friend that way. Because that was what we were. Friends. Nothing more and nothing less. I knew there was… could be something between us, but... I sighed. I was so bad at these kind of things, which was why it shouldn't have surprised me that I was attracted to a guy I had just started being friends with.

I shook my head, as if trying to make the thoughts leave my head. I had to think about something else. I turned on the TV in order to distract myself, but nothing really caught my attention. God, why was there so many brain-dead reality shows? Why was there so many dumb people exposing themselves on TV? I gave up, as I could find neither a good movie nor even a decent documentary.

I looked warily at my phone, hoping time had passed faster than it felt, but no such luck. There were still a couple of hours before Kyle would get home. I contemplated about what to do. I didn't look forward to being bored the next three hours, so I decided to visit Lloyd and Abigail. I wished for the hundredth time that my car were available so that I could visit my grandma. I missed her even though it was just a little more than a week since I visited her last. Sure, I had called her a couple of times, but it wasn't the same.

I silently thanked Kyle for leaving a spare key, even though I had protested against it. At the time, I didn't think I would go outside seeing as I had been out most of the day with Kyle. As I walked towards Lloyd and Abigail's resident, I thought about earlier in the forest.

"_Let's play a game" I said, breaking the silence and smiling playfully. _

"_What do you have in mind?" he asked with a gentle voice and a warm smile. His entire face lit up as he smiled even though it wasn't a big toothy smile or anything. It was just a tug in the corner of his mouth that made his dimples visible and a glint in his brown eyes._

"_20 question" I smiled as we walked. _

"_Alright. You start" he said amusement evident in his voice. I thought a bit before asking. There were so many things to ask, but I had to start some place._

"_Your favorite day?" I asked curiously, wanting to know as much about him as possible. I wanted to know what he liked and disliked. What made him passionate and what bored him._

"_Besides when I had to carry your drugged self from a party?" he asked teasingly which earned him a smack on the shoulder. He chuckled before thinking a bit more seriously._

"_That got to be when I was a kid, before realizing my family wasn't as peachy as I had naively thought. I think it was my birthday and we went to the zoo as a family, my parents, my brother and I" he smiled with an almost sad expression. My heart skipped a beat and ached at the same time. _

"_Ben got bored quickly and was sulking most of the time there. Dad had to drag him around. My mum had a headache as she usually had because work stresses her out. I don't remember wanting to see many of the animals. Except for the wolves" at this he chuckled slightly, as if it was a joke I wasn't in on, but I didn't comment. I wanted him to go on, and he did._

"_It was feeding-time as we reached the enclosure, and I was so fascinated by them. The way they moved around, so gracefully and proud. Did you know wolves are monogamous? They stay with their mate for life unless one of them dies" he said and looked me in the eyes. I wondered if he thought of his own family as he said those words about the wolves. He was living on his own after all, and god knows where his parents were. He never really seemed to mention much about them. All I really knew about them, was that he would rather live alone and far away from them, than to live with them. Why else would he be here? This was, after all, a town far away from everyone and everything. _

"_Anyways, well, as we stood in front of the wolves' enclosure it was as if Ben forgot to sulk and my mum forgot about her headache. We all just stood and watched the wolves eat. Some lay with their tongues out, while others walked around. I can't really explain it, but that first time I saw wolves was my favorite day" he smiled a bit shyly at me, and I warmly returned the smile._

"_How about you?" he then asked._

"_What?" I looked at him a bit confused. He chuckled._

"_What's your favorite day?" he asked patiently and I blushed. Oh, very smooth, Cailyn, forgetting your own game._

"_It wasn't like a revelation such as yours, but my favorite day have to be when I was five when my mother didn't drink as much yet. We celebrated Christmas at my grandma's with Lloyd, Abigail, Logan and his mother. I don't remember much except the fact that we laughed a lot," I said remembering the easier times. Before I got completely nostalgic, I asked Kyle a new question. Something not quite as thoughtful this time._

"_Your favorite color?" I asked him, the small smile back on his lips._

"_Blue. Your favorite flower?"_

"_Sun flower. Your favorite movie?"_

I was ripped out of my thoughts at the sound of a car honk. I jumped in surprise and looked around. Charlie pulled up beside me with a window down.

"Where are you going? I'll drive you" he said and I got in. I knew it was just an excuse to ask me what caused my not-feeling-up-for-school-mood.

"Thanks, dad" I said in an overly cheery-voice just to mock him. He rolled his eyes with a smile.

"We need to talk" he said as soon as I got into the car, not driving anywhere, but simply turning to look at me.

"What up, mi amigo?" I said teasingly and got a smile in return.

"Oh you know, same old, same old" he began lightly, but I knew he didn't just want to chitchat.

"How about you? It's unusual enough for you to skip school, but your mum told me, you left home yesterday. What happened?" his smile changed into a look of worry while he was talking. I could've slapped myself; of course, he would worry if I didn't come to school. I never missed a single day.

"I'm sorry, I completely forgot that you would come and pick me up" I looked at him apologetic. With all that had happened, I had forgotten about our agreement for him to pick me at for school until I got my car back.

"Not really the point, Cai. What happened?" he asked more softly than last time.

"It's just some trouble at home, you know, but nothing I can't handle. I just needed some space" I didn't know how to tell my best friend that I was staying at Kyle's for the time being. He most certainly wouldn't approve.

"And?" he pressed on with concern evident in his eyes. God, he could be such a worrywart, but sometimes it was good having someone care and worry about you… just a bit anyways.

"And… I'm staying at Kyle's while the whole thing blows over" I looked at him warily. His expression turned from concern to surprise and then to anger, which confused me. He never got angry or he at least rarely did.

"What?!" he almost yelled and I flinched. All right, I knew he wouldn't like it, but did he have to get this angry? It wasn't the end of the world.

"What were you thinking? You barely know the guy? Why him? Why didn't you come to me or at least Lloyd and Abigail?" he asked furiously. I felt slightly offended that he didn't trust me more. We had been best friends for like ever, and he really still thought I couldn't take care of myself.

"I didn't want to worry them or you, and it wasn't something I planned. It was purely coincidence, but even if it wasn't, you have no rights to get this angry!" I snapped. Charlie closed his eyes and took a deep breath before exhaling. When he had calmed a bit, he looked at me yet again. I knew this side to him even if he rarely showed it directly like this. He could be so protective of those he cared about, but it was so far from his usual go-lightly personality.

"Sorry, it was just…" he was still a bit angry, but I didn't think the anger was towards me anymore. I sighed.

"I know" I cut him off. I fidget at bit with my hands before continuing. I had to convince Charlie that Kyle wasn't a bad person.

"I know you don't like Kyle, but he is really sweet and… he seems to always be there, whenever I need saving" I said with a wry and slightly goofy smile. It wasn't the big saving-my-life, but still, Kyle had been there when my car broke down, when I was drugged and when I felt lost after my mother hit me.

"That's just called good timing" Charlie stated a bit grimly.

"Who cares? That's not the point!"

"But saving you a couple of times and including you in his circle of friends doesn't just make it ok to move in with someone you scarcely know anything about! He is bad for you. All of them are" Charlie seemed so sure of his own words; I couldn't even laugh of the irony.

"Well, you really don't have the right to talk about bad choice in friends, do you?" I said a bit too sharply. My best friend pursed his lips together which he always did when he was unhappy about something.

"I just don't want to see you hurt, and if you stay around Kyle and the likes of him, you will" he seemed to change strategy as he looked at me pleadingly. I did not care for the way he said "Kyle and the likes of him" as if they were some sort of plaque-infested pests. I knew he could be protective, but this was just absurd and irrational.

"It's not up to you. I have never had many friends, and now that I finally seem to find someone I enjoy spending my time with, you want to deny me their company?" I asked with repressed anger. It was hard to believe that I was happy mere minutes ago. Why was Charlie even doing this? It couldn't possibly just be his usually protectiveness!

"I just think you can do better" he sighed.

"And I just think that you should butt of!" I snapped and immediately regretted it.

"I'm glad you're so concerned about me, but they are really nice people and I'm not asking you to like them even if I do and…" I blushed slightly. Maybe now wasn't the time to tell him about my crush on Kyle. He didn't look so angry anymore and I didn't want to make him mad again.

"I know" he answered tiredly, seeming to realize that this was out of his hands.

"Thank you" I smiled gratefully. He let out another sigh.

"So… were to?" he asked offering me a carefree smile. I knew he hadn't forgotten this subject and it would probably be discussed later, but for the time being he seemed to push it aside and I was happy he did.

"Lloyd and Abigail's" I answered and he drove from the pavement.

..:-:..

Charlie had dropped me off at Lloyd and Abigail's house and then driven off with the mumbling comment of having something to take care of. The married couple had welcomed me inside as always. Abigail had given me enough food to make my belly explode and we had all talked – staying of the subject of my mother hitting me and me staying at Kyle's, which they were still unaware of – and time had flown by without any of us noticing. It was almost 7 pm when I led myself into Kyle's apartment. I wasn't sure when he got off from work, but the shower was running, when I got inside.

"I'm back! Sorry, I didn't leave a note. I wasn't supposed to be away this…" I started yelling so that he knew I was here. While I was talking I heard the water being shut off and I stopped midsentence as Kyle's brother, Ben emerged from the bathroom, only wearing a loose hanging towel. I looked at him in surprise, but then felt my heart sink a little. I really didn't like the thought of being alone with that jerk. A jerk who was currently eying me as if I was a sandwich.

"Sorry, I thought you were Kyle. Is he home yet?" please say yes!

"No, but I would love to be the welcoming host, which my baby brother seems to neglect" he said suggestively.

"That's all right, I'll just watch some TV 'till he gets here" I plopped myself on the couch and turned on the TV. Maybe I was lucky and there was a good program on, and if by some miracle Ben would leave me to it that would just be the icing on the cake.

"Guess I'll join you then" he said and sat down a little too close beside me. He wasn't so close so that we could touch, but just close enough to make it uncomfortable. God, I wish Kyle would hurry up and get here soon.

"What are we watching?" he asked after a few seconds. I was still going through the channels, trying to find something interesting. I stopped as I found the ongoing TV-show House.

"This" I glanced at him and blushed.

"Are you going to put on some clothes or not?" I asked a bit irritated. What was that guy? King of uncomfortable and awkward situations?

"Is it bothering you that I'm naked?" he smirked.

"It bothers the society that you're naked"

"Oh, it's more like doing society a favor" he smirked and played with his well-defined muscles. I snorted at his stuck-up-ness. I was used to people like him from school.

"Except for the fact that you will probably go to jail for being inappropriate"

"So it does bother you!" he said triumphantly.

"No, you bother me" I snapped and turned the volume up, hoping to drown out his futile talk. I could practically feel his smirk, but I refused to acknowledge his presence anymore. Not that he would let me to forget him.

"So are you and my baby bro doing it, or what's the deal?" he asked a bit too serious for my liking, but there was a hint of mockery in his tone that almost made me lie and say yes just to shut him up.

"Are you serious?!" how much more inappropriate could this guy get?

"Um, yeah?" he said with a smirk and challenging glint in his eyes. Jerk.

"Well, we're not doing it right this instant" I smiled innocently, hoping it would shut him up.

"Doing what?" a far too familiar voice came from behind us and we both turned. Kyle looked at his brother with a slight frown. When did he get here? And why did he choose now to come?

I jumped from the couch and blushed slightly. I sincerely wished he didn't read anything into his brother sitting beside me close to naked.

"Oh hello dear baby brother. We were simply discussing you and sweet Cailyn's sex life… or lack of same" Ben slowly rose from the couch, the towel hanging dangerously loose around his hips. Why couldn't he just get some clothes on? And why did he look so damn smug with his brother's discomfort?

"Yeah well…" I tried being nonchalant, but had no idea how well it worked.

"Don't harass my friends, Ben" Kyle almost growled out, too frustrated with his brother for him to be embarrassed.

Ben held up his hands in mock defense.

"We were just talking, seeing as you weren't here, when the kitty got him"

"Don't. Call me. That" I snapped angrily, but realized right away that it would only make him say it more frequently.

He smirked and was about to say something I was sure would be annoying, but Kyle cut him off before he got the chance.

"Why are you even here, Ben? Don't you have a shower in your motel or wherever you're staying?" he sounded tired and I couldn't help but step a bit closer to him. His eyes flickered to me in slight wonder, but it was only a second before he returned to staring at his brother.

"Yeah, but yours are so much better and it was an excuse to see my beloved baby brother" he said with mock affection and winked at me. I rolled my eyes, and almost twitched as Kyle put an arm around my shoulders. I looked at him in surprise, but he only stared at Ben with cold annoyance.

"Well, you've gotten your shower, so you can go now" he said to which his brother simply smirked and went to the bathroom.

"If you wanted me to leave, you could've just said so before. I understand if my brother needs to…" Ben came back seconds later wearing jeans and in the process of taking on a bit too tight T-shirt.

"Ben!" Kyle angrily cut him off, letting go of me. I automatically put my hands on his chest, instantly fearing he would hit his brother, not that I wouldn't let him. What if Ben retaliated? And even if he didn't, I didn't believe Ben was worth it.

"Don't be angry, just because you are never getting laid" he looked at me.

"You got the wrong brother, if you're looking for a good time, if you know what I mean" he winked yet again. Oh, forget about not being worth it!

I went to Ben and hit him straight on the jaw. Yes, hit. With my fist and everything. His head even went side way, even though I was pretty sure it hurt me more than it had hurt him. But I didn't care.

"God, you're a jerk. I can assure you that I got the right brother. More than right actually" I hissed furiously. How could he talk to Kyle like this?

My anger turned to confusion when I registered Ben was smirking smugly at me. What was his deal now?

"Good. I had to check if you were only toying with my baby bro" he smirked and my anger rose yet again as I realized he had played us.

"You have a damn sick way of checking my sincerity," I hissed, clenching my fist, ready to hit him again. Kyle sensed this and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Leave, Ben" Kyle sounded tired yet again, but I kept sending Ben a pulverizing death glare. Or at least I hoped it was.

"See ya later, kids" Ben smirked and finally took his leave.

"No offence, but your brother is an asshole" I muttered angrily and looked at my hand. My knuckles were bruised, but at least it didn't bleed. God, I didn't even know I could hit that hard! Worst was that Ben's jaw had only been a bit red and he hadn't looked more than slightly shocked.

"I know" he chuckled humorlessly and took my hand. Wow, my hand looked small between his!

"That was stupid"

My anger seemed to vanish as he talked.

"It always is" I smiled sheepishly and he chuckled yet again, but this time with warmth. Good.

"I guess you're right, but… don't do it again" he looked me in the eyes with worry.

"I make no promises. It was his own fault for being so manipulative and utterly annoying. I swear to God, if he ever says something like that again, I will not only hit him, I will…" I ranted, but before I knew it, Kyle was kissing me. I had no idea if I was breathing or not, and I honestly didn't care. Before I even had time to get over the shock and return the kiss, he pulled away. He even looked surprised himself.

"Sorry, I was… It's just… No one ever done that for me before. I don't know what came over me" he said apologetic and shyly. Damn the cuteness!

"Shut up" I muttered and pulled him in to another kiss. It was lingering and at the same time passionate almost euphoric. Our mouths moved across each other as if it was their entire purpose. I wasn't sure, but I think, I think my hands were somewhere on his neck. Even if the doing of my own hands were a bit fuzzy, I knew exactly where his were, because they were keeping my body close to his.

When we broke apart we were both breathing heavily, our eyes never leaving the others and I was pretty sure we had the same question in minds;

What just happened?

There was no nervous flutter in my stomach as usual when he looked at me like that. Instead there was a bubbly happiness and rightness that erupted into giggles.

He smiled warmly with an irresistible glint in those brown eyes of his.

"What was that?" he asked, the smile plastered on his face.

"I'm pretty sure that was a kiss, Einstein" I couldn't help but tease. He pinched my side and I jerked away with a burst of giggles.

"Oy, what was that for?"

"Ruining the moment" he smiled and let go of me with a wink that was so much more attractive than those his brother made.

"Yeah, how did the moment even happen?" I smiled, glad it did. Kyle offered a shy smile as he did before I practically jumped him.

"It really isn't my fault. You were the one to defend me and look all kissable"

"My apologies"

"I guess it was only a matter of time on my parts. I was just lucky you kissed me back instead of hitting me"

At this, I felt the familiar flutter yet again.

"It wasn't luck" I subtly said with a wholehearted smile.

**AN: So, let me hear what you think **

**Hopefully it won't take this long to update next chapter**


End file.
